The Era After Ichigo
by HadesShinigami
Summary: Ryoku and Makuso would never had dreamed that they'd be where they are now. Fighting the full force of the Soul Society. Follow along with them to bring justice to this world and theirs! This takes place after the anime ends. There is a LOT of swearing so if you can't handle it, don't read. I DO NOT OWN BLEACH
1. Prologue

**This is my first Bleach fanfic. R&R please!**

* * *

Prologue

"And when was the last time you saw these two boys?" the Head Captain asked him.

"I'm not certain sir." His response was weak and unsure. The truth was, he did see those two boys, and he did intervene with their activities.

"You know that this is unacceptable, Captain Hisagi. You were strictly ordered to investigate ONLY."

"Of I course I know this, Head Captain Kurosaki. These two were just too interesting to me to be left alone." He said this with a certain defiance that he had no realization of until Captain Hisagi was done.

"What are you implying, Captain?" Even the Head Captain was puzzled by this sudden defiance.

'Come on Old Man Yama? Give me some Head Captain wisdom will ya?'

Ichigo Kurosaki is the current Head Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads. After the Sages of the Soul Society were created, 9 of the former captains were inducted into the separate association and Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto just happened to be one of them. Along with Kenpachi Zaraki, Byakuya Kuchiki, Shunsui Kyoraku, Shinji Hirako, Kensei Muguruma, Rojuro "Rose" Otoribashi, Sajin Komamura and Jushrio Ukitake. There has been a strange peace in the Soul Society ever since Ichigo's inauguration. Not that any of the other Captains minded, it was just that Ichigo in particular felt that these boys could lead to much, much more excitement. Maybe even more so than necessary.

"I'll excuse you this time Shuhei, but only because I'm interested in these boys too. Hmmm..."

"What is it Head Captain? Is there something on your mind?"

"Nothing Captain. I have a new assignment for you."

"Really?" Shuhei wasn't sure what was to come, but he thought he might like it.

"Keep a close eye on those boys. Don't let them sense your presence. Needless to say, this job will be your job and yours only. Accept it with honor."

"Yes sir, Head Captain sir!"

Head Captain Kurosaki couldn't tell, but Captain Hisagi was overjoyed with this opportunity. These boys were interesting and he had to find out why. But with those boys, came trouble. Lots of it too.

* * *

**How did you like it? I hoped you enjoyed it! R&R**


	2. Out In The Rukon

**Chapter 1! Right after the Prologue! Enjoy and R&R**

* * *

Chapter 1- Out in the Rukon

"Makusoooooo! Wait up!"

A young Ryoku Itsikashi chases after his "brother".

After death and a konso by a Soul Reaper, the soul is transferred to the Soul Society. Makuso Iwakaze and Ryoku Itsikashi were twins when they were alive, but they never looked quite the same. They were starting freshmen at Karakura High on the way to a martial arts sporting event, and the car that the boys were in crashed.

Ryoku had jet black hair, while Makuso's was almost pure white. Makuso was slightly smaller in build, but always faster. Ryoku always had just a little bit more physical durability and power. The boys have always been in competition to see who's the better fighter.

But as of now, Makuso and Ryoku are racing to the place where an old friend is making her first appearance as a Soul Reaper. All three of the people that we speak of here are around fourteen years old by appearance.

"REEEEEEYYYYYYYNNNNNAAAAA!" Makuso leapt into the air and attempted to hug their friend as she turned around, only to smack Makuso with the sheath of her sword. "You dumb fucking idiot."

Reyna was always serious. They never knew her in the World of the Living, but they met in the Rukon District and grew up together. That's how the people there survive. About 10 years later, Reyna decided to join the Soul Reaper Academy to be able protect the ones she loved.

"Hey Reyna. Nice sword."

"Oh hi Ryoku. Quiet as ever I see." She was calm about the greeting and did a good job showing it. Nobody could tell, but Reyna was actually very happy to see the boys. All she did was put on a smile and give the boys a small hug.

"Man, I wish I could become a Soul Reaper!" Makuso sounded overly excited when he said this.

"I've already sent in my application. There's still a week left dude. Go for it."

"Ryoku, you sound way too confident in that they'll let you in."

"Yea bro. What gives you your confidence?"

"Well 1, the fact that the two of us already have our Zanpakuto makes it a lot easier for us. 2, we were already granted a spot thanks to our positive word that was put in by our generous friend here. Thanks by the way."

"Don't mention it. Really, never speak of it."

"Anyways, 3, we have enough raw power to take down a 5th Seat minimum."

"Huh. Well, I guess you're right. I better go get an application!"

Makuso sped off in an incomprehensible direction. He came back in almost a flash.

"Where are the applications again?"

"Take a right here and then another right until you see the sign that says 'Soul Reaper Academy Scout'."

"THANKS BRO!"

"YOUR OTHER RIGHT DUMBASS!"

"MY BAAAAAAD!" Makuso sped off in the opposite direction and almost blew Reyna and Ryoku down with the wind's sheer speed when he passed them.

"So Miss Shinigami. Can I get you a drink?" Ryoku was just being a gentleman, but Reyna obviously took it in the wrong direction altogether.

"Oh so that's it huh..." She had a evilly friendly grin on that pierced even Ryoku's soul all the way into his inner fears. He had fought Hollows many a time before, but nothing had ever scared him more than Reyna and that face.

"N-n-no! That isn't what I meant at all!" At this point, Ryoku was seriously scared for his life. She had a Zanpakuto now. As if her bare hands weren't enough.

"You wanted to get me drunk! YOU PERV!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Reyna drew her sword and rushed after Ryoku as he ran away in mortal terror. The whole town was laughing, including Ryoku and Reyna. It was a peace that would never and could never last long. A week later, applicants were chosen to study at the Soul Reaper Academy. Ryoku Itsikashi and Makuso Iwakaze were both accepted into the academy.

That was where everything went downhill.

* * *

**Did you like it? Hope so. I'll be updating this story whenever I can so just try to be patient ok? Leave some R&R's**


	3. Soul Reaper Academy

**And here's chapter 2. Hope you enjoy it**

* * *

Chapter 2- Soul Reaper Academy

"Well. Here we are Makuso. Soul Reaper Academy." "Yep. This. Is gonna be...AWESOME!"

"Are you kidding me? This is going to be the toughest 7 years of our life. Studies, practice, Kido training and everything else."

"AND PARTIES DUDE! PAAARRRTTIIIIIIEEEESS!"

"You are way too dense...and I don't mean your spiritual pressure..."

Everything changed when the twins went to the Academy. Immediately, the two were put in advanced classes with all of the higher priority students.

"I think our room is down that way."

"Who said so?"

"That guy in the shihakusho."

"Oh."

The twins walked into the classroom a little bit late.

"Glad of you to join us. Take a seat next to Jenna. Raise your hand Jenna."

A beautiful blonde girl with green eyes raised her hand and the boys walked in her direction. Makuso swayed more than walked. "Dude she is so hot." Makuso said while swaying in a obvious daze.

"You better not you little bastard. Remember what happened last time your tried something like this?"

"Oh yeah. That."

Makuso sat right next to Jenna (courtesy of Ryoku) and Ryoku sat next to Makuso.

"Now class. You are in advanced placement. Most of you have already been here and know the rules. Will the First-Years stand please."

Ryoku and Makuso stood up, but no one else did with them.

"Well it looks like you boys got lucky. The only First-Year students in the advanced class. You should be proud."

"Thank you sir." Ryoku bowed and sat back down.

"Uhhh what he said." Makuso did a rough version of his brother's bow.

There was some slight giggling in the classroom until everyone quieted down.

"I hate to make you get up again, but would you two mind coming up and giving some background on yourselves?"

"Not at all sir." Ryoku walked up to the front of the classroom.

"I am Ryoku Itsikashi. I am Makuso's real twin brother from the World of the Living. We found each other and grew up in District 78 in the Rukon."

Everyone gasped as they heard this. Makuso blushed and walked up next to his brother.

"I am Makuso Iwakaze. Ryoku is my real brother, and the reason our last names our different is because our parents were divorced. No konso was performed on us."

"Which means we passed on naturally."

"You know you didn't have to finish my sentence man."

"Well you've been talking for too long."

"Oh I talk for too long!"

"Shut up. We're giving background on ourselves."

"Oh yeah..."

The class giggled again as the teacher asked a question.

"You two have Zanpakuto already. How long have you had them?"

"Well, I had my Zanpakuto before Makuso here. My Zanpakuto currently has two forms."

"You have a Shikai? Already?!" Jenna jumped up and asked with a little bit too much excitement.

"Um no actually. My Zanpakuto's form depends on the stability of reishi waves in the area. Regardless if they are stable or not, it's primary form is this huge sword here. If the stability is near perfect, like this classroom for instance, I can suppress my Zanpakuto to make its spiritual pressure more dense and compressed. May I demonstrate?"

"I'm thoroughly interested. Go ahead."

The teacher seemed surprisingly calm in the situation.

"As you can see..."

Ryoku took his mighty blade and stuck it high in the air. Almost touching the ceiling, the sword slowly started changing its form. It went from a huge one-sided blade with no hilt or guard, to a slightly longer than normal, black katana with the same tooth hanging off of the handle.

"...my sword has almost completely changed. In this form, my Zanpakuto is heavier, due to its compacted spirit energy. Care to demonstrate yours Makuso?"

"OF COURSE! My Zanpakuto is in fact, two blades that are actually one Zanpakuto. I actually do have a Shikai, but I don't like using it."

"Oh by the way, both of my blade versions are stronger than his Shikai."

"I won't lie, Ryoku is right. My Zanpakuto is a wind-type Zanpakuto and it focuses more on speed. My swords' speed increase dramatically in shikai form. I would demonstrate, but this wouldn't be the right place to do so. So, there's background on us and our Zanpakuto."

"Yep. Any questions?"

"I do." Jenna asked, "What is your Zanpakuto's name, Makuso? If you really do have a Shikai?"

"I can assure you that I do have a Shikai, but I choose not to reveal his name. Ryoku can vouch for me on that one."

"Right. Even when we spar and he does use his Shikai, a huge wind kicks up and washes out the sound of his release."

"There you go."

Makuso was satisfied with the day and wanted it to be over.

"Well class, today has a very productive day. Thank you Ryoku and Makuso for our enlightenment and use of your powers. Tomorrow will be practice sparring, so get your kendo ready! Class dismissed!"

And with that, the school day was over. As the twins were about to leave, Jenna walked up to them. Makuso was quite surprised at this action.

"Oh hey Jenna." Ryoku was calm about his greeting.

Makuso on the other hand.."Uhh uh uh uhuh h-h-h-hi Jenna."

"Way to be smooth bro."

"Haha hey guys. I was wondering, do you need a place to stay? My family estate has an extra room that could fit you two."

"Oh no thanks it's alright. We have a friend who's a shinigami and we are staying at her place. I think you might know her. Do you know a girl named Reyna Kuraname? She graduated last year."

"Oh yeah I remember her. One of the top students in the Kido Class. You should be glad about that."

"Oh trust me we are. Thanks for the offer though. We have to get going if we want to make it on time. Bye!"

"See you tomorrow!" Jenna waved goodbye as Ryoku dragged Makuso away.

"Like I said before. Smooooth dude."

AT REYNA'S HOUSE

"So how was your first day at the academy?" Reyna asked as she got dinner started for the boys.

"It was pretty cool. More introducing on our part. Makuso has a little huge crush."

"OOOHHHHH WHO IS IT!"

"It's nothing..."

"It's Jenna."

Oh yeah I remember her. Top 5% in the combat division. She was a First-Year last year. But, she'll be graduating at the same time that you two are estimated to."

"Oh that's cool. Speaking of which, what squad were you assigned to? I'm assuming Squad 5."

"Bingo kid."

"Sweet. Top Kido users other than the Kido Corps."

"It's a lot of work, but it's really fun. Dinner's ready."

They ate dinner and all went to sleep after a long first day.

MEANWHILE

"So. Have you gained their trust?"

"Yes sir. I have discovered the primary abilities of the two boys. It seems that the wind user has a Shikai."

"Hmmm. Keep a close eye on him, Jenna."

"Will do sir."

'If something goes wrong then the whole plan is fucked up. She better do it right.'

Jenna left the room wondering to herself,'How did I get myself dragged into this?'

* * *

**How did you like the early twist? Please rate and review in dat box down below**


	4. Attempted MurderMaybe

**Here's chapter 3 y'all! Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 3- Attempted Murder...Maybe

"Morning Jenna."

It was sparring day at the Soul Reaper Academy.

Jenna, Ryoku and Makuso were in their gear and headed towards the training room.

"Dudes this blooooows."

"What does?" Jenna asked Makuso.

"Well we, being Ryo and I, aren't allowed to use our Zanpakuto."

"Honestly, I don't care. That would be pretty one-sided don'tcha think?"

Ryoku was calm and rational most of the time, but in combat was where he truly shined. Sometimes, his mood would change depending on the type of battle. He was much like Kenpachi Zaraki in the fact that, he liked fighting stronger opponents, but he will not tolerate weaklings.

"So how do you think you two will do today?"

The boys looked at each other over Jenna, each of them being about half a head taller than her and laughed.

"What's so funny? I wanna know!"

"Well it's just that most of our class member don't seem very strong at all. Mostly just talkers."

"Yea man. No competition. This won't be fun at all."

Makuso, like his brother, enjoys fighting strong opponents, but he prefers to deliver the finishing blow, while Ryoku won't finish off an opponent who can no longer fight.

"Well you guys are no fun..."

"Well that's something class today will be."

Makuso wasn't sure of it at the time, but he thought he sensed a somewhat malicious change in spiritual pressure from Jenna. He pushed as far back into his head as possible and continued to walk to the Squad 11 Training Hall.

"Welcome and good morning class."

"Good morning Hadoka-Sensei." Everyone responded in unison.

"Today, we will be training with the Captain of Squad 11, Ikkaku Madarame! Treat him with more respect than you would treat me!" Ikkaku was a tall and well built man with a bald, shiny head.

"OH PULEASE drop it already! I'm gonna be your instructor today students! You will be learning your skills from me! You will answer me with a 'Yes sir!' GOT THAT?!"

Ikkaku yelled through and through the dojo.

"YES SIR!" The whole class responded in terror except Ryoku and Makuso.

Ikkaku noticed this and walked over to them.

"Why are you so calm HM?!"

Ryoku spoke first. "Well sir, to be honest, I was looking forward to some top-notch sparring, but all I got was these guys."

He waved around the class and then said, "I could take on everyone in here no problem. Except you sir, being a Captain and all."

"Oh really...Looks like a I got a cocky one. OK! Pick your classmate who you think is the strongest then!"

"Then I pick my brother, sir. He, besides you and myself, is the strongest person in this room."

"Well then SPAR!"

"YES SIR!" The boys responded in unison and took their respective places in the ring.

Ikkaku explained the terms and rules. The boys bowed to each other.

"BEGIN!" Ikkaku yelled with a wicked grin on his face.

Makuso immediately charged at his brother. Ryoku simply slipped to his brother's side and parried his attack with the usual one-handed form. Makuso's hands were white on the kendo stick as he pointlessly attempted to beat his brother down, blow after blow.

"See Captain? Even right now, my own brother is becoming a letdown."

"Oh really bro?"

Suddenly, Makuso disappeared and then reappeared behind his brother in midair, about to launch an attack when suddenly, Ryoku quickly turned and stuck a straight stab into his brother's solar plexus. Makuso's hands were in the air and stayed there, as his own brother suspended him there using just using a wooden stick shaped like a sword.

"I think I'll let you down now." Ryoku slowly let his brother sink to the ground.

The class was in awe at the brothers' pure and raw skill. It even scared Hadoka-Sensei at what these twins could do.

"Wow. I haven't seen a youth battle like that in years. That was superb. What were your names again, boys?"

"I'm Ryoku Itsikashi and that guy laying in fetal position over there is my brother, Makuso Iwakaze."

"You say that you're brothers, but you have different names. Why is that? "

"Divorce of the parents when we were living."

"I see. Well, I think it's about time you sparred me now."

"ARE YOU KIDDING SIR?! I WOULD GET DESTROYED!"

"Well then we'll just see how long you last. You said you wanted a strong opponent right? WELL! HERE I AM!"

He said it with that same wicked grin on his face.

"Somebody clear the kid and call Squad 4 please! Now we can begin!"

Ikkaku picked up Makuso's kendo stick and charged viciously at Ryoku. Ryoku desperately defended against a well placed, powerful attack from the captain. He was being constantly welted on with each of Ikkaku's attacks. He just wouldn't let up, but neither would Ryoku.

'I wanted a stronger opponent, and now I have one! I need to take this chance! I just have to find an opening...THERE!'

Just as Ikkaku made his upward arc to swing, Ryoku swung and made direct contact with Ikkaku's ribcage.

"RRRRAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

He let all of his spirit energy loose in a huge burst of deep blue light.

The swing itself sent a shocked and mortified Ikkaku flying into and through of a wall of the dojo.

"WOW! YOU'RE REALLY GOOD KID!" Ikkaku yelled from outside the dojo.

The class was again in serious awe. Most of the class had much much more respect for the boys after that day.

"WELL! GOOD LESSON! SORRY I COULDN'T TEACH YOU ANYTHING TODAY! WE'LL DO A MAKE-UP LESSON TOMORROW AFTER SCHOOL! CAN I GET A YES SIR?!"

"YES SIR!" The class responded.

"Well then it looks like that's it for today kids. Go home and study for your test next Wednesday. Good work, especially Makuso and Ryoku!"

The class started clapping. Ryoku was thoroughly confused but accepted it.

AFTER CLASS

"Wow Ryoku! That was absolutely AMAZING what you did back there! You took out a Captain with one blow! That is crazy awesome! And Makuso! You used a Flash Step!"

"Huh? What's that?"

"You don't know what a Flash Step is? How did you use it then?"

"Oh that? I've been using that for years. Ryo has too. We just never knew what to call it formally. We'd seen Soul Reapers do it all the time, so we wanted to try it out."

"Well this is where I leave. Bye guys! See you tomorrow!"

"Bye Jenna!" They twins waved goodbye and walked to Reyna's home.

MEANWHILE AT THE SQUAD 1 BARRACKS

*knock knock knock* "May I come in, Ichigo?"

"Come on in, Ikkaku."

Ikkaku walked in to Ichigo's classic, large, balcony-style office.

"Have a seat dude. Take a load off."

"Thanks man. I really need it."

"So I heard you got your ass beat by some advanced student, is that correct?"

"Uhh yes sir."

"What was his name?"

"Ryoku Itsikashi sir. He is a tough one for sure."

"I felt a huge release of spiritual pressure, is that right?"

"Yes sir, it was his. It was quite similar to your Getsuga Tensho, but with more vicious, malicious and threatening power. Like it's from Hell or something."

"Hmmm.."

"Is something on your mind, Ichigo?"

"Yeah. These twins intrigue me, Ikkaku. Their powers are unmatched in any advanced class and even some low seated officers. One of them, who I am assuming is the more powerful one, was even able to catch you off your guard, and use a Captain-level attack to send you flying. There's something about those two for sure."

"I see your point sir."

"Well, was that all you needed to tell me?"

"Now that I think about it, yeah. That's pretty much it. I'll leave now. Good evening Ichigo."

"You too man."

'Those kids...I think I'm going to like them even more in the years to come.'

BACK AT REYNA'S HOUSE

"Here's dinner boys. Enjoy!"

One bite and Makuso was in love with the food already.

"REYNA THIS IS MOST LIKELY THE BEST THING I'VE EVER EATEN!"

"Thanks? How about you, Ryo? You like it?"

"It's great Reyna! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome boys!"

Right after that, a knife came flying through the window, obviously aimed at Ryoku. He bent back while still eating his steamed rice and broiled fish. The knife whizzed past his face and dug itself deep into a wall on the right of Ryoku.

"The fuck was that!? Who did that!?" Reyna shouted.

"Don't know, don't care."

"What about you Makuso? You brother was almost just killed!"

"Oh please. My own sword probably couldn't kill him."

And then as if it were on cue, a knife made a bare miss on Makuso's face. It left a small cut on his nose and dug itself into the same wall about 5 feet from the first knife.

"Lemme go take a look at those things." Ryoku got up and walked over to the wall.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM DUMBASS! I WAS ALMOST KILLED! I COULD HAVE BEEN POISONED! OH GOD...I COULD BE POISONED! AND.."

Makuso never finished his sentence because his brother threw the first knife at him.

That shut him up quick.

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN!?"

"SHUT UP! AND MAYBE, you'll know why. Take a look at the sides of the knifes."

The first knife had on one side, 'I have to kill you.' And on the other side it said, 'I'm sorry.'

"Who sent this?" Makuso was taken aghast at this sudden death note.

Ryoku threw the second knife at him, but this time, Makuso caught it.

'I'm so sorry.' '-Jenna'

"JENNA?! WHY!?"

"Hmmm. I don't know. We need to talk to her about these. I'll hold on to them for now."

He took the knives from his brother and put them into the belt of his mock shihakusho. The three friends cleaned up the dinner table and went to sleep. It was the sleep that messed up Makuso the most that day.

MEANWHILE

"Well did you do it, Jenna?"

"Yes sir..."

"What's wrong?"

"I just...nevermind."

"All right then. You're dismissed."

"Thank you, father." She walked out of the room quietly as she thought to herself, 'WHY?'

* * *

**Well? You likeee? Well you should. Chapter 4 is expected to be up tomorrow. I mostly post chapters once everyday or couple of days so please be patient if one takes longer than the other. The story is moving pretty fast, so try to keep up.**

_**Getsuga Tensho- English- Piercer of Heaven**_

_** - Japanese- Heaven-Shocking Lunar Fang**_


	5. Makuso's Sorrow

**Here's chapter 4! Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 4- Makuso's Sorrow

"Morning Jenna."

Makuso was still in disbelief because of the previous night.

"Hey, where's Ryoku?"

"He went on a mission with Squad 5 as a training course. We're going on one tomorrow. He's the leader of the Advanced Attack Squad."

"Oh that's right. Well how have you been doing? Is Ryo alright?"

"Umm yeah. He actually asked me to do him a favor."

*RRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG*

"OH SHIT! WE'RE LATE!"

Makuso grabbed Jenna's arm and ran to the training dojo. What he failed to realize however, was that the knives that he was supposed to show Jenna after class had fallen out of his mock shihakusho.

A teacher walked up to them and took them up.

"What are these? Hmmmm...AH! I NEED TO BRING THESE TO THE PRINCIPAL!"

He ran off towards the principal's office in panic.

'Something has to be done about this!'

LATER AT THE DOJO

"Now Makuso, please demonstrate the double sword block-counter for the class."

"YES SIR CAPTAIN MADARAME SIR!" Ikkaku swung his blunt Bo Staff down on Makuso, who crossed his front and back-facing boken in an X formation, completely and solidly stopping Ikkaku's attack. He then proceeded to remove his right hand from the X and quickly struck Ikkaku in the side with the backside of his blade.

"Good job! See that everyone now pick a partner and try it out!"

The class responded with a more dignified and comfortable "YES SIR!"

That calmness was all about to change. Just then, the door burst open and Ninja-clad warriors charged in.

And then, the esteemed Captain Soifon of Squad 2 and leader of the Stealth and Punishment Forces walked in.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" Ikkaku was clearly raged at the older captain for barging in on his lesson.

"We are here for the arrest of Jenna Rinku."

"WHAT?!"

Makuso yelled and quickly checked his shihakusho and to his surprise, no knives were found. 'OH DAMMIT! I MUST HAVE LET THEM FALL OUT!'

"What are you talking about?"

Jenna was obviously shaking with fear. She had been discovered. Her father was probably going to kill her, but the Soul Society might beat him to it.

"Don't play dumb with me girl. The knives have your DNA signature first on them. They also had the blood of Makuso Iwakaze on them. You're being charged with attempted murder and possession of unregulated weapons on school premises. Seize her and confiscate her of any potentially dangerous weapons."

The students were practicing with generic Zanpakuto that day so there was a clear problem there. Some member of the Punishment Force took her arms as she struggled with no avail.

Suddenly, a gust of wind flew past them and Makuso was standing on the opposite side of them with his Zanpakuto left hand out across his face and right hand at his side. A few seconds after that, the shoulders of the men burst open and blood spewed out of them like a fountain.

In maybe 3 moves he sheathed his swords, grabbed Jenna by the waist and hauled their asses out of there.

"AFTER THEM NOW!"

Captain Soifon, along with her 30 or so troops rushed after Makuso with Flash Steps and blazing speed.

"Well that was awkward... Kids, pack up your things and head home. It's early release for you. I need to speak to the Head Captain. Class dismissed."

And with that, the day was over.

IN THE RUKON DISTRICT WITH SQUAD 5

A Hollow was sliced in half and dissipated by the blade of a huge, black blade. Suddenly, the man who swung the blade stopped and stared while the Hollow disappeared.

'What just happened to Makuso? A huge burst of spiritual pressure went off at the dojo with his signature on it. I wonder if..'

"ITSIKASHI! BEHIND YOU!"

A Squad 5 member yelled at Ryoku to turn around. He simply swung out his blade behind him. The Hollow that tried to attack him dissipated.

"You ok Ryo?"

Reyna ran up to him and patted him on the shoulder. He looked off into Makuso's general direction.

"I felt it too...what do you think happened over there?"

"I don't know...I just hope he didn't get his dumbass in trouble."

"Ok Squad 5 and associates! We're heading back now!"

"YES MA'AM, CAPTAIN HINAMORI MA'AM!"

Ryoku looked up to see a somewhat small woman with auburn hair and a Captain's haori around her. That was Momo Hinamori, Captain of Squad 5.

"Guess we go home now. Come on Ryo. He'll be fine."

Reyna got on her tiptoes and planted a soft kiss on Ryoku's head. He was surprised at this sudden act of affection, but didn't really care because honestly, he needed it. He cared for his twin quite a bit. They were brothers after all. They'd been through so much over the years.

The Squad 5 crew headed back to the Seireitei. Some in excitement of what just happened, but two were in some sorrow.

BACK IN THE SEIREITEI

"LET ME GO YOU DUMBFUCK!"

Jenna yelled and pounded on Makuso and struggled to get free.

"Sorry, no can do. We're getting you out of here."

"WHO'S WE! I WANTED TO GET CAPTURED!"

This shocked Makuso enough to let her go for a brief second. Just enough for Jenna to get free of Makuso's iron vice grip.

"What...why?"

"My dad put me up to it! He saw you and your brother as a threat!"

"A threat to what exactly?"

"I...I can't say..."

"I'm sorry Jenna."

"So am I..." Jenna unsheathed her blade hidden in her mock shihakusho and rushed at Makuso.

"I'M SORRY!" She swing her blade down on a shocked Makuso.

Then, to his surprise, a figure appeared in front of him. One with a huge black blade. It was his brother.

"GO DUDE! I'LL HANDLE HER!"

"No."

"WHAT?"

"This is my fight now."

"What?"

Then, the side of Makuso's left-handed blade struck him in the side and sent his brother flying.

"I have to take you in for questioning now. I'm so sorry Jenna..."

He unsheathed his right-handed sword and attacked her half-heartedly.

"I won't tolerate someone who won't fight me at full power! BRING IT ON MAKUSO IWAKAZE!"

She charged at him who easily cross-blocked her strike.

"Fine. If that's how you want it then fine."

He shoved her away with the manipulated air from behind him. A huge wind kicked up.

Under his breath, Makuso said with the voice consistency of the wind, "Send the universe flying in the wind, Eien no Kaze."

When the dust colored tornado diffused around him, Makuso appeared with two big swords (though not nearly as big as Ryoku's single Zanpakuto). The one in his left hand faced downwards with a wolf-headed shield attached to the hilt. The sword in his right hand was the same length, blade-wise, but had an open mouth wolf that connected the blade to the hilt and handle.

"You wanted it and now you have it. I'm sorry Jenna."

He charged at Jenna, right hand forward, left hand behind him as he flew in the wind to advance on his target. Jenna tried to block, but Makuso was just too quick. One quick slash to her left side, and the battle was over. She fell to the ground, sword still in hand, her blonde ponytail flowing in the wind left behind from Makuso's strike.

No one else but Soifon and Ryoku could notice, but he never really cut Jenna. Makuso manipulated the air around him to cut her.

"I'm so sorry Jenna."

In small whirlwinds, his swords returned to normal. He sheathed them and knelt down next to the unconscious, but breathing body next to him.

He picked her up bridal style and yelled in no particular direction, "I NEED SQUAD 4 NOW!" Immediately, a man with a medical care kit rushed to his side to take the unconscious girl off of Makuso's hands.

"I'm sorry Mr. Iwakaze, but now, we have to take you in too."

"But Captain Soifon!"

"No buts. I'm sorry. TAKE THE BOY TOO!"

The two men that were headed to grab Makuso never made it. A slightly longer than normal black katana whipped through the air and cut the two men.

"We're getting out of here you fucktard."

A good Flash Step whisked the boys off into the night bound sky.

BACK AT REYNA'S HOUSE

"Where have you two been?"

Reyna loudly gasped at the sight of Makuso's bloody hands.

"Why are your hands bloody? Did you kill someone?!"

"Reyna, this isn't the time for questions. Can you set us up a barrier in our room that can completely mask our presence? Spiritually and physically? I'll explain later, just do it for now."

"Not until you explain yourselves!"

*BANG BANG BANG* "WE KNOW YOU'RE THERE! OPEN THE DOOR NOW!"

"Who is that?!"

"NO TIME! DO IT NOW!"

"FINE! JUST GO!"

Ryoku grabbed his brother's shoulder and hauled him off into their room.

"BAKUDO NUMBER 42! GOKEI SHIRUBARIA!" The twins' spritual presence and appearance were totally masked. Suddenly, the doors of Reyna's house flew open.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS! WHY DID YOU BREAK DOWN MY DOOR?!"

Captain Soifon walked in calmly.

"It is to our understanding that you have fugitives housed here."

"No ma'am. Why would you think that?"

"Because, this was the place that they were last traced to."

"Captain, I can assure you that there are no fugitives here."

"Hmmm. Check for barriers or seals."

"YES MA'AM!"

The Punishment Force went through every nook and cranny of Reyna's house to find to a trace of the twins.

"Captain, the house is clear."

"Is that so? Well then I'm sorry for the inconvenience..." And with that, the Punishment Force was gone.

"Can we come out now Rey?"

"Yea. You're fine for now. Just hide your energy as well as you can. Now, would you care to explain?"

"Oh yeah that..."

Ryoku explained everything that Makuso told him on the way to the house. "Wow really? So what happens now?"

"We don't know..."

AT THE SQUAD 1 BARRACKS BEFORE THE FIGHT

"...So that's it huh."

"Yes sir. That's how it all went down." Ikkaku was puzzled by the actions of one of his most prized students.

"What a disappointment. They could have been great assets to the 13 Court Guard Squads." Ichigo was disappointed in the twins. They had the potential to be some of the strongest Soul Reapers of their generation.

"They were great students too...What do we do with them?"

"Expel and arrest. That's all we can do."

"Well isn't that a bummer."

"It is. I need some time to think, Ikkaku."

"I understand. Goodbye Head Captain Kurosaki."

"See ya Ikkaku."

'But why? Just why? I need some more wisdom Old Man Yama. Where are the hell are you when I need you huh?'

After that, everyone's night was pretty much ruined.

* * *

**Quite a few twists huh? Well I guess this one was sort of expected. Oh well. R&R Chapter 5 may be up tomorrow.**

_**Eien no Kaze- Everlasting Wind**_

_**Bakudo #42-Gokei Shirubaria- Way of Binding #42- Total Seal Barrier**_


	6. What To Do, What To Do

**And here's chapter 5. Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 5- What To Do, What To Do

"Why? Why did he do it? Why did he have to save me?" Jenna said under her breath in the Squad 4 Barracks.

It was two days after the official arrest of Jenna Rinku.

"Did you say something?"

"NO! Captain Unohana..."

"Oh well then if you need something, then just say it. You weren't injured badly, but it wasn't a minor cut either. That boy, Makuso. He's something else."

"He certainly is Captain."

Jenna said her words with a smile on her face. Secretly, she was glad that she was saved by Makuso. Now, all she had to do was find a way to help them. Makuso had severely injured two men and she was pretty sure that Ryoku had done the same to save his brother afterwards.

"Captain Unohana?"

"Yes?"

"What happened to Makuso and Ryoku?"

"The Punishment Force lost track of the boys after tracing them to a Soul Reaper's home."

"Who was it?"

"I believe it was Reyna Kuraname of Squad 5."

'So that's where I have to go to find them.'

"I need to go."

"You aren't going anywhere missy. Your injuries haven't even come close to healing. Plus, you are a criminal, so there's gonna be a problem there."

'Oh damn. That's right.'

"You aren't going to be let out aaaanytime soon, so just stay here and rest."

"I might as well." Jenna laid her head down and slept. What she had no idea of however, was for how long she slept.

AT REYNA'S HOUSE

"How long do we have to stay in hiding? It's been two days! Who knows what they could have done to Jenna by now!"

"Calm down idiot."

Ryoku punched his brother in the back of the head as he walked into the room.

"I'm sure she's in the Squad 4 Barracks if anywhere."

"How do you know that?!"

"You put a pretty deep cut in her. Not enough to damage anything major, but enough to make her bedridden for a few days. You knew, so why are you panicking?"

"I just don't want them to hurt her..."

Makuso was then spontaneously kicked in the back of the head. In the exact same spot. "OOOWWWWW! WHAT THE FUCK REYNA?!"

"You were getting sappy. It isn't like you. Snap out of it."

'She's right... I'm not acting like myself right now. But why? Is it because Jenna's in a hospital full of Soul Reapers that could take her in? Was it because I caused her injury or was it because I knew that this would happen? I need to go think.'

"I'm going."

"Where? We can't leave remember."

"To our room to perform Jinzen."

"Oh. Well then go ahead."

Jinzen is when a Soul Reaper focuses all of his or her energy into their Zanpakuto to converse with them. This helps the bond between blade and wielder grow. When a Soul Reaper performs Jinzen, he or she goes into a state of complete physical stasis. The Jinzen process is also how a Soul Reaper gains their shikai. By forcing a physical form of their Zanpakuto into submission, a Soul Reaper can gain their bankai.

However, this is not what Makuso intends to do with his Jinzen.

"Eien no Kaze. I'm here."

A slightly raspy voice arose from the mountain summit that was Makuso's inner world.

"It's been a while, Makuso."

A slightly bulky man came forth into Makuso's field of vision. He was accompanied by a wolf with white fur and tinges of mint green on its fur.

"I can't say that I'm exactly mad at you Makuso."

The wolf spoke to him. Makuso was used to this by now. The man was blind and the wolf had blue eyes.

"You know what you did was wrong. So why did you use our power to injure someone you care for? I thought we made this agreement years ago."

"I used your power for what I thought was right. That was the agreement that we made. I still believe that that was the right thing to do."

"Makuso," the wolf spoke this time, "If that is the case, then why are you here?"

"I need your advice."

"You need the advice of a blind man and a wolf? Hahaha I can't say that I'm surprised to hear that. You always were a preposterous child."

"HEY! WHO SAID THAT I WAS PREPOSTEROUS?! Never mind... Anyways, I need your help on what to do next."

"That is for you to decide Makuso."

"You mean you aren't going to help me?"

"Makuso, we fight for ideals. Your ideals. We may not agree with you 100 percent of the time, but we do as much as we can. We can only try buddy."

"*sigh* I think I know what to do now."

"Do you? You sound unsure."

The wolf spoke up next. "YEAH! SAY IT WITH YOUR CHEST!"

"I KNOW WHAT I HAVE TO DO NOW!"

"Good. Now go do it."

"Thanks guys!"

And with those final words, Makuso's Jinzen was over. He knew what he had to do. Makuso had to break Jenna out.

THE NEXT DAY...

"So that's what we have to do huh. Sounds fun."

"Oh shut up. You don't have to come with me."

"Au contraire, brother. I know for a fact that you're going to get your dumb fucking ass in trouble and I'm gonna have to save you. So save the bitching for when I save your ass."

"Well aren't you vulgar today Ryo."

"Shouldn't you have left hours ago?"

"Everybody is on search for you two. All squads are free to do what they want in a state of emergency. Squad 5 has split up completely. So, here I am."

"That's a little lazy don't you think?"

"Oh save it Makuso."

"We have to plan."

"Well you can't do it on an empty stomach. I'll make us some breakfast."

"You sure landed a good one didn't you Ryo?"

"Huh? What? I... I don't know what you're talking about..."

Ryoku walked out of the room blushing, embarrassed and in shock that his brother knew about his feelings for Reyna. That aside, why was Makuso acting so strange?

'I have to get to the bottom of this. He's been so serious lately. Maybe it's because he caused her injury.'

He usually just has to be assertive with his brother.

"HEY! RYO! WHERE'D YOU GO! BREAKFAST IS READY!"

"I'm coming Reyna!"

He ran to the dining room and found Reyna and Makuso talking about how to get Jenna to safety.

"So we have to get her out of here huh?"

Ryoku walked into the dining room as casually as possible.

"If only we knew why she did this."

After their breakfast was finished, Makuso spoke up.

"During our little skirmish, she said that she was trying to kill us because her dad saw us as a threat."

"To what exactly?"

Makuso put down his tea cup and began to speak again.

"That is what I failed to figure out. She said that I wasn't supposed to know and then she attacked me."

"If only we knew why..."

"How can we find this out?"

Reyna chimed in and the twins paused their thinking to look up at her.

"Oh no did I mess you two up? I'm sorry."

A little light bulb went off in Makuso's head.

"No no Reyna you actually just gave me an idea."

"I did?"

"Yeah. We're going to go get her anyways right? We might as well make her spill the beans while we're at it."

"Wait, Maku, who exactly is we?"

"Well Reyna, since we're bringing her here anyways, I included you in we."

"Oh joy..."

"Now that we have a plan of action, how should we go about doing this? I don't know about you Makuso, but I'm not blindly charging into a facility full of fully-trained, semi-professional Soul Reapers. Granted that we could easily take them down and out, they would wear us down eventually."

"I know Ryo. Now could you please shut up so I can think?"

"Sure Mrs. Hormones..."

"Hey buddy! Don't joke about hormones! They're worse than you think!"

"Sorry Reyna. It's just a little tense in here is all."

"I hear that..."

"Well I shouldn't be hearing anything! I'M TRYING TO THINK!"

"Sorry..."

Reyna and Ryoku said it in unison as they bowed their heads to think. After about 15 minutes of straight thinking and silence, Makuso spoke up.

"I think I have an idea."

"Lay it on me brother."

"I'm listening."

"Reyna, you can open a Senkaimon right?"

"Umm yes. Whyyyy?"

"Well I was thinking,"

"Oh this should be good..."

"Shut up Ryoku. Anyways, I was thinking that maybe after we get her in good enough condition, we could go to the World of the Living. Maybe we could stay with that Urahara guy you were talking about Reyna."

"I don't know Maku. I may be a regular at Urahara's Shop, but I'm not totally sure if that will work."

"But we have to try. And if it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you maybe come with us?"

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! I HAVE DUTIES HERE! AND I COULD GET DISCHARGED FOR INSUBORDINATION!"

"I know it's a lot to ask, but we're really gonna need you there."

"Please come with us Reyna. We might have to come back here and we aren't full-fledged Soul Reapers yet. We won't be able to open a Senkaimon from anywhere. Plus, I... I mean we could use someone like you to keep us company."

Reyna and Ryoku blushed at what he just said.

"Fine...I'll go."She finally said.

"Thank you Rey!"

Ryoku literally got up and hugged her.

"Save the budding romance for later you two. We still have a lot of planning to do."

"Uh right."

Ryoku and Reyna broke their hug and went back to their respective places. Jenna didn't know it because she was still asleep, but the two boys that her father and the captains of the 13 Court Guard Squads had become so interested in were about to wreak total havoc in the Seireitei.

* * *

**So? We finally got a slow chapter. Did you like that Kevin Hart reference? No one demanded or asked for anything. What's with that? Remember to R&R and don't forget to SAY IT WITH YOUR CHEST!**

**Jinzen- Blade Zen or Sword Meditation**

**Senkaimon- World Penetration Gate**


	7. Commence Operation Breakout

**I GOT CHAPTER 6 OUT! I had a little bit of writers block...APRIL FOOLS! Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 6- Commence Operation Breakout

"We all packed Rey?"

"Yeah. You two should be good to go..."

"What is it Reyna?"

"Well... Just be careful Ryo. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you got hurt."

"Uhh...thanks."

It was the day after proper planning and preparation. Everything was finally going into motion.

Reyna was to start things off by throwing Captain Hinamori off of the boys' trail. Then, they boys were supposed to sneak off to the Squad 4 Barracks and break Jenna out.

"Could you two PLEASE kiss so we can go now!"

A jumble of angry words came forth from Reyna and Ryoku's mouths. The only ones that Makuso could distinguish were 'bitch', 'no way' and 'kill you'.

"So are you gonna do it then or not?"

"SHUT UP!"

Ryoku yelled at his brother and then Reyna leaned up and kissed him.

"I knew that would shut him up. Thank you Reyna."

"My pleasure... Now get on out of here you two."

Reyna ruffled Ryoku's shaggy black hair and playfully punched Makuso in the arm.

He stroked back his own slightly long white hair and said, "Well. I guess we're off now. We all know the plan?"

"Yes." The remaining two said in unison.

"Just to recap, Reyna, you go to Captain Hinamori and throw her off to the North. I will flank left towards the Squad 4 Barracks and then cross over to the right side. Ryo, you will do the exact opposite. We rendezvous in the hall in front of Jenna's room."

"Got it bro. LET'S GO!"

The three friends ran out the door on their separate directions to set their plan into action.

AT THE SQUAD 4 BARRACKS

Jenna has just woken up. It's been four days since she was handed over to Squad 4 for medical care.

"Lieutenant Kotetsu?"

"Yes? What is it? Did you need something?"

"Umm. Just wondering, have the twins been found yet?"

"No sign of them as of now. We're doing our best to track them down, but they've evaded us for four days now. They do a good job at hiding."

"Oh. I see..."

"Were you hoping that they were gonna come and save you? I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but it's inevitable that they will be captured."

"Oh."

Jenna was secretly hoping that the boys would save her. She'd grown quite fond of Makuso especially. 'He was just so enthusiastic and charismatic. 'I don't know if I have feelings for him yet...'

"Is everything alright? You seem awfully quiet."

"No. I'm fine. Just...gathering my thoughts."

"Oh alright. Well, I need to go to a Lieutenants meeting. It goes without saying since your bedridden, but don't go anywhere."

"I don't really have the motivation right now."

"Well...alright then. I'll see you later. Bye!"

"Bye..."

'No one can know why... Why I did what I did.'

AT THE SQUAD 5 BARRACKS

The doors burst open to the Captain's office in the Squad 5 Barracks.

"CAPTAIN HINAMORI! I HAVE A LOCK ON THE FUGITIVES!"

"You do? Excuse me Lieutenant Tarrant."

"Of course, Captain. 3rd Seat Kuraname." After Momo Hinamori was promoted from Lieutenant to Captain, Squad 5's 3rd Seat, Chigo Tarrant stepped up to bat for the position of Lieutenant.

"See you Chigo!"

After Lieutenant Tarrant left the room, the deception began.

"So. What have you found out?"

"Well Captain, I found a trace of their energy heading North towards the Squad 1 Barracks."

"Squad 1? What could they be up to..."

"Well, I am a close friend of theirs, so I might have an idea."

"Please. Speak your mind."

"Well, knowing them, they would try to talk to the Head Captain about Jenna's unnamed sentence. Maybe, trying to negotiate something out."

"You may be right... But what if they're just trying to throw us off? They have similar energy signatures and there are two of them. One could be a distraction, while the other tries to break Jenna out."

'FUCK. She may have us figured out... Think of something Kuraname, THINK!'

She finally came out and said, "Captain. I know these boys. They aren't clever enough to pull off something that elaborate. Makuso's brain couldn't handle that much information."

"Hahaha. I'm going to have to go by your word on this one. You're the only source of info we have on these two. And if we don't do something about these two soon, then they could cause some serious damage. That Makuso boy you spoke of can use a Shikai at will and easily take out a 3rd Seat such as yourself."

"His brother wouldn't allow him to do that..."

"So his twin has feelings for you then?"

Reyna blushed heavily and then said "N-no. We're just good friends is all."

"Alright. And his brother, he was able to take out our top fighting captain in one blow. I spoke to Ikkaku afterwards and frankly, he was shocked at his overwhelming power. With only a kendo stick, he managed to give a Captain a 3rd degree burn from the heat and density from the shock of the slash."

"I heard about that..."

"Exactly. So we have to be careful with these two."

"Yes ma'am. I understand."

"We'll move out immediately. Start mobilizing troops and fan out. Relay this news to Lieutenant Tarrant."

"I'll be right on it ma'am."

"Thank you for this information 3rd Seat Kuraname."

"No problem Captain Hinamori." Reyna left the room in silence.

ON MAKUSO'S END

'Damn. Why does the Seireitei have to be so frickin huge. It's like a damn maze.'

All of a sudden, a man popped out of the side of a wall with a huge crash.

"AH WHAT THE FUCK!"

"So. It is you then."

"Who the hell are you?"A man with long, crimson hair tied up in a ponytail and a Captain's haori walked out of the gaping hole in the wall.

"I'm the Captain of Squad 6. My name is Renji Abarai."

"R-r-r-r-re-renji Abarai?!"

'DAMMIIIIIT! WHY HIM?! HE'S ONE OF THE SCARIEST CAPTAINS OUT THERE!'

"So you know me then. I see my reputation precedes me." He puffed out his chest and put a smug smile on.

"SO. We gonna fight or what?"

"E-e-excuse me sir?"

"Sir? I'm your enemy. Just because you WERE a student and I AM a Captain, doesn't mean that you have to treat me with respect. It doesn't mean that I don't admire you for your respect, but you should be more fierce."

"I'm sorry, but that just isn't my personality. I'm a little too fun-loving for that. My brother on the other hand, if he were here, would be glad to comply."

"Well, what's your name kid. I need to know so that I know how I'm dealing with the right guy."

"My name is Makuso Iwakaze. I already know your name. Let's get this battle underway shall we?"

Makuso unsheathed his swords and took a battle-ready stance.

"I like your enthusiasm kid. Let's go all out. I wanna see if the rumors about you and your brother are true. SO COME AT ME!"

"FINE! HERE I COME!"

SOMEWHERE IN THE SEIREITEI

"Ahh. It's so nice out today."

"It is isn't it."

'Who was that?'

"Oh that's right. You probably can't see me."

A man in a Captain's haori walked out from the intersection that Ryoku was headed towards. His hair was blonde and long in the front. So long in fact, that it covered his left eye.

Ryoku had already taken out a considerable number of men on his way to this current space and his sword was suppressed and at his side.

"You're...Captain Izuru Kira of Squad 3, am I correct? I would hate to disrespect you."

"No, no. You're right. I'm assuming that you're Ryoku Itsikashi."

"Looks like someone did his homework."

"Hahaha. My day wouldn't be complete without it. So I guess we have to fight now. Speaking of which, isn't your blade supposed to be a lot longer?"

"Yeah. But I just out some low level foot soldiers earlier. Don't worry. I didn't kill them. Besides, why use my full-powered Zanpakuto on some as pathetic as them?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I like strong opponents, such as yourself. I don't like fighting weaklings, but I will to prove a point. I won't administer the finishing blow to an unable opponent. That's just low."

"I see..."

'He sounds a lot like Kenpachi Zaraki. But, calmer somehow. More collected and not as bloodthirsty. I'm going to have a tough time with this one.'

"Well, Ryoku. It looks like we have to fight. You might want to power up before this. The battle might get...a little heavy."

"I know well of your Wabisuke's power, Captain Kira. Anything it cuts, gets its weight doubled. So on and so forth as long as you keep cutting them."

"It looks like you've done your homework as well. In that case, draw your sword and prepare for battle."

"Oh I will. Trust me. You won't ever forget this fight."

Ryoku unsheathed his black sword and stabbed it into the ground. He then proceeded to untie the white sash that had his sheath and tied it around his right shoulder, as a sash should be. He then retrieved his blade and slowly raised its 4 and a half foot blade into the air.

'What's with this sudden release of spiritual pressure... Is he... Going into Shikai?'

"I know what you might be thinking. 'A Shikai? How?' Well, the fact of the matter is, that the form of my blade that you saw earlier was just a compressed and slightly suppressed version of this."

Ryoku's sword began to change into the huge blade that he was so used to. The mighty black blade was 6 feet long minimum. It was just about as tall as Ryoku. The blade was slightly curved near the tip at the end. The other end of the blade curved around in a space where Ryoku's hand was placed. It had no guard or hilt, much like Ichigo's Zangetsu. There was a string on each of the different blade forms with a tooth attached to it. Ryoku lowered his huge blade to the ground.

Izuru stared in complete awe of the magnificent blade. It was a solid black blade that was even longer than Zangetsu.

"You like what you see, Captain?"

"I will admit, your blade is fantastic indeed. Wabisuke will love to cut it down."

"We'll just have to see if that's at all possible, Captain Kira."

"Well, at least I know that this fight will be a challenge. I might as well go all out from the start. Raise your head, Wabisuke."

His normal, generic looking Zanpakuto changed its shape completely, turning into a blade that looked like a square like scythe.

"Impressive. I've never actually seen a Captain release his blade before. I think I'll enjoy this." A wicked grin appeared on Ryoku's face. He took a one-handed sword stance, similar to that of Kenpachi Zaraki.

'That grin... That stance... It looks just like...'

Just then, a picture of Kenpachi Zaraki flashed in Izuru's mind. He barely showed it, but Izuru was actually quite frightened. Kenpachi Zaraki was one of the most fearful captains of the old 13 Court Guard Squads. The former Captain of Squad 11, now Sage 5 of the Seireitei's new sages, was and still is the most scary Soul Reaper in all of the Soul Society.

'If this Ryoku kid is anything like Kenpachi then I'm in some deep shit...'

"HERE I COME KIRA!"

'I need to stay sharp during this battle. And maybe even afterwards...'

* * *

**Everyone's ready for battle huh? Shit is about to get real. R&R Happy April Fools! Prank someone good today!**

_**Wabisuke- English- The Penitent One**_

_** - Japanese- The Wretched One**_

_**Zangetsu- Slaying Moon**_


	8. The Real Battle Begins Part 1

**Sorry about the wait you guys! I've been testing and reading the Ranger's Apprentice. HINT FOR NEXT FANFIC MAYBE! Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 7- The Real Battle Begins Part 1

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Makuso charged right at Captain Renji Abarai.

"COME ON KID!"

Renji used his sword like an expert, as expected of a Captain. Blocking and parrying every single move that Makuso threw at him; Makuso began to get frustrated.

"COME ON! GIVE IN!"

Just then, a huge gust of wind came out from behind Makuso and blew Renji back at least 30 or 40 feet.

'Here's my opening!'

Another huge wind kicked up and under the wind, Makuso said calmly,

"Send the universe flying in the wind, Eien no Kaze."

His two katana transformed into the thin, but sturdy blades that he has learned to love.

'What the hell is this? How does he have a Shikai? He's only a first-year...or...was a first-year. Maybe he came to school with his Zanpakuto along with his brother. Whatever reason, he's strong. I need to watch out. Speaking of which... WOAH!'

What happened next was all a blur to Renji. He saw Makuso fly by and felt three new cuts on his right side.

'What the...'

The gashes opened as the minimal amount of blood spewed out from the wounds. Renji sank down to one knee and gasped for air, knowing that one cut had sliced clean through his ribcage and had almost pierced a lung.

"Huh. Looks like I missed. I was hoping to finish this in one slash."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU MISSED?! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME WITH THAT ATTACK!"

"Well, that was the whole point of it. I wanted to test the strength of a Captain. Apparently, it isn't very high."

"HOW DARE YOU! ROAR! ZABIMARU!" Renji yelled in rage as his blade turned into the segmented whip-like blade that most senior Soul Reapers had learned to fear and respect. 'So that's what Zabimaru looks like released. It seems powerful enough. Let's see what it can do...'

"Come at me Renji. I'm ready."

"I WILL!"

Renji whipped Zabimaru back and shot the extended blade at Makuso. He wasn't fazed by it the least bit. Makuso was actually expecting this sort of attack. He leapt into the air and used a quick Flash Step to pop up behind Renji.

"Really? You're underestimating me, Captain. Why? Is it because of my former rank as a student? Well then you're sorely mistaken."

Renji turned around, only to see Makuso bring up his sword and slash his back. Renji fell due to the shock of the slash and the sudden loss of blood.

"How...did you...?"

"Let's face it, Renji. You underestimated me. You let your guard down and I slipped through. You fell victim of my blades. That was your fault, and yours only. I wish you your best in the future, Captain Renji Abarai."

"You talk as if you've won."

"Have I not? You've been cut down, your spiritual pressure, drained. Did you notice that? My cuts made you slower and me faster. My blades not only help me manipulate air, but also drain my opponents' spiritual pressure to make up for the lack of brute force."

'Damn... I wish I took heed of that earlier... I thought it was because I was getting rusty... Well, I always have one last resort.'

"BAN-" Renji began.

"NO!"

Makuso was just a fraction of a second too late as Renji released his blade to its fullest potential.

"-KAI!"

A pinkish-red tornado formed in the area where Makuso had just jumped from.

"HIHIO! ZABIMARU!"

Renji was suddenly cloaked in the same pinkish-red colored fur as the color in the tornado. He held in his hand, a bone handle with spinal segments running all the way to a giant, bone-white snake skull with a red mane, in contrast to the yellowy bone that made up the backbone of the enormous creature.

"This is my Bankai, Hihio Zabimaru. Learn it, respect it, fear it."

The only thing Makuso could do was stare in awe at the monstrous nightmare that was coiled around Renji in front of him.

'How...am I going to deal with that?! It's huge!'

Ryoku's words echoed in his head from back before the Soul Reaper Academy.

'Don't let size fool you, Makuso. If it has a weakness, then find it, exploit it, and take advantage of it.'

Ryoku was right. Makuso needed to find a weakness, and quick.

"GO ZABIMARU! HEADS UP KID!"

Makuso snapped back into focus when Renji launched the huge, bony snake at him. He dodged just in the nick of time as the head of Renji's Bankai collided with the ground. The force alone was enough to send Makuso flying.

In midair, he regained his footing, using the strange technique that he and his brother saw Soul Reapers use. He gathered his own spiritual pressure and that of his surrounding area to keep him standing aloft. This surprised Renji.

'Kid's obviously been considering becoming a Soul Reaper for a while before this. There's no way a trainee student could use such advanced techniques.'

"PAY ATTENTION!"

It was Renji's turn to snap back into focus. But Renji however, was too late to dodge and failed to remember Eien no Kaze's draining ability. He was slashed across his right shoulder as Makuso came down on him like lightning to a metal kite.

Makuso then turned back around to then slash Renji's back again.

"THAT WON'T WORK TWICE!"

Renji also failed to notice that Makuso had already Flash Stepped out of danger and that he was slashing in the wrong direction. Makuso made an opposite slash on his back, making an X.

"You're finished."

Makuso thrust his right hand sword into the center of the X and just like that, the battle was over. In the end, Makuso was just too quick for Renji.

"H-h-hooww?" Renji said weakly from his knees.

"Like I said before, Captain Abarai. You underestimated me. You left your guard wide open and I slipped through. Your Bankai is powerful, I will give you that, but it's way too big and bulky for close Hakuda. Farewell, Captain Renji Abarai."

Makuso began to walk away, his Shikai never fading. Makuso knew better than to let his guard down, even after the battle was over.

"W-w-wait... I have one more trick up my sleeve kid!"

Makuso was the one who turned around too late this time.

"HIKOTSU TAIHO!"

Makuso was about 50 feet away from Renji when the blast was fired. His Bankai extended, this was a point-blank for Renji. The snake extended as it hissed loudly and deathly and it opened its mouth. I huge, red, burst-style beam spewed forth from the snake's bony and fanged mouth.

Makuso barely had enough time to throw up his cross-block. If his blades had reverted to their normal form, the effort would have been in vain. In Shikai, Eien no Kaze was wider and more able to deflect attacks.

'U-u-urgh... Come on... DON'T GIVE IN ON ME NOW!'

In a final gambit to win the seemingly one-sided battle between former student and Captain, he turned both his blades sideways from which they were already positioned.

"RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The battle cry of Makuso was heard by his brother, who was on the opposite position on him in the Seireitei.

'That battle must be getting intense... But I need to focus on my battle now.'

Ryoku went back to his battle with Captain Izuru Kira as Makuso bravely fought for his life and possibly the life of another person, Jenna Rinku.

He kept all of this in mind as the blades that he were holding released all of the anger and resent he kept within him to form a solidified spiritual slash in the same X formation that his blades were in. The green light leaked from his blades like a dam that had been shot with a missile.

'What is he doing?! This kid is just full of surprises! Wait... That energy... Could it be a Getsuga Tensho?'

Renji was too focused on his current thought to remember about his attack. The X form Getsuga pierced right through his Hikotsu Taiho and was a direct hit on Renji. He lost grip of his Zanpakuto and flew back into the nearest wall behind him. Renji knew that it was over before he fired his Hikotsu Taiho.

Truthfully, Renji just wanted to test the young soon-to-be Soul Reaper

'He is just as strong as the rumors. Even more than I had expected or anticipated. Thank you for this battle, Makuso Iwakaze.'

After his final attack of the battle, Makuso fell unconscious.

When he awoke, he remembered nothing. His swords were ext to him in Shikai form. His mock shihakusho was almost in tatters and his arms were bloody from the shoulders down. Then it came to him. He had defeated Captain Renji Abarai, of Squad 6. He looked around for his opponent and saw all of the damage done to his surroundings. There was a huge dent in the wall about 75 to 100 feet away with the imprint of an X on it.

'I did it... But where's Renji?'

He looked at the dent again. Makuso then picked up his swords and began to walk away, as if nothing happened.

'His body isn't there. I didn't kill him, but he should be here. Maybe someone came to pick him up, but didn't notice me. Or maybe they left me here by his request? I don't know. I do know however, that I need some shelter. Maybe a storage shed or something...'

Makuso walked around the Seireitei in search of his shelter for the night. He never did figure out what happened to Renji, but he was grateful for whatever did happen.

AFTER THE BATTLE

"CAPTAIN ABARAI!"

Lieutenant Rikichi ran up to his Captain in shock of the state he was in.

Bloody, covered in plaster and rock with his clothes ripped to shreds. His Bankai was lost and in the ground about 10 feet away from the wall that Renji was suspended on.

"Oh hello Lieutenant." Renji said meekly.

"Save your strength Captain. I need to call Squad 4..."

"No need, Rikichi."

"What do you mean sir?"

"Just carry me to the Squad 4 Barracks. It'll be faster that way."

"But what about your Bankai?I won't be able to carry that."

"Zabimaru and I will revert to normal form any second now. When that happens, take my sword and sheath it. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

Within seconds of Renji's explanation, he nodded off into unconsciousness.

"What happened here Captain?"

Rikichi went to retrieve the Captain's blade and he heard an uneasy silence.

"Captain?" He turned around to his unconscious Captain and grabbed his blade.

"CAPTAIN!"

He ran to his Captain, sheathed his blade and then lifted the unconscious Captain onto his back, as he carried the Captain to the Squad 4 Barracks.

* * *

**How was it? Was it worth the wait? I hope it was. I stayed up until 1:00 AM writing this for you guys. You be glad! Don't forget to R&R. These next couple of weeks are going to be hell for me, so don't blame me for the lateness of new chapters. See ya**

_**Zabimaru- Snake Tail**_

_**Hihio Zabimaru- King Baboon Snake Tail**_

_**Hikotsu Taiho- Baboon Bone Cannon**_


	9. The Real Battle Begins Part 2

**Well here it is. Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 8- The Real Battle Begins Part 2

"Here I come, Captain Kira."

The wicked grin on his face said it all. Ryoku was intent on having boatloads of fun in this fight. And Captain Kira was about to get the short end of the stick. Or, sword really. There was no way to get out of this fight now. He Izuru was deadlocked and he had nowhere to go. Izuru could already tell that this boy, this child, had Captain-level power within him. There was only one thing to do.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE UP AGAINST KID!"

Not only did Izuru charge into battle with no plan, he went into battle against a knowingly stronger opponent. Still, Izuru fought skillfully and valiantly. The two warriors charged at each other with terrifying speed.

All Izuru could see on his opponent's face, was that same wicked grin. It terrified Izuru right down to his soul. Just the way Ryoku fought was like Kenpachi, right down to the way his fingers held his blade. As their blades collided and crashed back and forth, Ryoku could feel his blade getting unbearably heavy.

Izuru noticed this and found his spark of hope. The spark wouldn't light, however, to Izuru's disapproval.

'Maybe I can use this extra weight to my advantage.'

Ryoku thought to himself. So, with this in mind, he braced himself for the next clash. Izuru rushed forth with his unbelievable speed and attempted to hook Ryoku's blade. He seized his opportunity and dropped his sword. Izuru tried to get Wabisuke free, but to no avail. He and his sword fell deftly to the floor, back of the hook in the ground.

Izuru was attempting to free Wabisuke, when Ryoku appeared behind him.

"Hado #31, Shakkaho."

A ball of red Kido formed in Ryoku's right hand.

'I'm really glad I had Stoma help me with my Kido practice...'

_Flashback..._

_"You can do it man!" _

_"No way dude. This is way too hard."_

_Ryoku was training his Kido nonstop in the forest outside the Soul Reaper Academy. Before Jenna was arrested, Ryoku was a star student, excelling in Kido practices and Hakuda. Some of his Hado and Bakudo were still in need of some work. _

_'I do NOT want to end up in Squad 4 for my Kaido.' _

_A first-day friend of his, Stoma Ikinazuke, was currently the top in the Kido class. Ryoku kept this in mind while training until exhaustion. _

_"Try it out man. One more time." _

_"Fine." _

_Ryoku got up from the rock he was sitting on and took his position. He mustered up his own inner energy and morphed it as it spilled out into the shape of a sphere. No incantation needed, Ryoku fired his flaming red missile at a nearby tree with a bull's-eye carved into it. The sphere hit dead center and the tree basically disintegrated. _

_"Wow. A much better result than I thought. You're doing better. Keep training like this, and you'll be in the 60 level Hado in no time. Now take a break buddy." _

_"Awesome." _

_Stoma tossed a smile and went to sit on a rock opposite of Ryoku. He was sweating and had just his lower half of his mock shihakusho on. Every day after that, until Jenna's arrest, they went to that same forest to train._

END OF FLASHBACK

Ryoku's highly powerful Kido attack hit Izuru point-blank. He was surprised by how powerful the attack was without an incantation. Izuru was factoring in Ryoku's extraordinary spiritual energy, of course.

Everything went downhill for him then.

Izuru was sent flying back in the direction that he had originally come from. He regained his footing after tumbling a little bit and he reached for his blade, realizing that Wabisuke was still subdued under the massive weight of the other blade.

"From here on, Captain, I think it should be a Hakuda fight."

'There's that demented grin again. I won't ever be able to win hand-to-hand with him! I'll have to use my Kido...'

"What do you say, Captain?"

"I say let the first round begin."

Ryoku took a professional and threatening stance. It had a feel of grace to it as well.

'This'll be a tough one for sure...'

The next thing Izuru knew, he was being hit from all sides. The speed of Ryoku's hands were hard to follow. They were moving at lightning speed.

'If I keep this up for a while, I may be able to pull this off!' Ryoku thought to himself.

Izuru was not a bulky man, but an honorable one. His body seemed too fragile for this level of a beating, yet his bones were mostly intact and nothing was ruptured that badly.

'He's toying with me... He really is like Kenpachi... The pain is almost unbearable now...'

"COME ON CAPTAIN! FIGHT BACK! USE YOUR KIDO! THE BEST YOU HAVE!"

'He's pushing me to fight harder... But why? All he wants is a strong opponent. Well, he has one, so I better make this fight count!'

Izuru began his first series of blocks that Ryoku quickly picked up on. Within a matter of seconds, he had figured out Izuru's pattern and countered the blocks.

'He's making it way too easy for me. Maybe I should take it up a notch and finish this pathetic excuse for a Captain.'

"I THINK YOU MIGHT LIKE THIS CAPTAIN! IT'S MY FIRST TIME USING A HADO THIS FUCKING POWERFUL!"

'Oh no. What's he gonna do now?'

"SPRINKLED ON THE BONES OF THE BEAST! SHARP TOWER, RED CRYSTAL, STEEL RING! MOVE AND BECOME THE WIND, STOP AND BECOME THE CALM!"

"NOOOO!"

"THE SOUND OF WARRING SPEARS FILLS THE CASTLE! HADO #63! RAIKOHO!"

Ryoku brought his hands down on Izuru in a double-hammer fist motion, and a huge bolt of bright yellow lightning came down with him. The smoke cleared and Izuru was still crouched under a blue protective barrier.

"Sorry, Ryo. I couldn't stand to see you do this. I've reached my Shikai and my power has far succeeded yours."

"S-stoma?"

Ryoku was shocked by the random action of his school friend and training partner. He was even more surprised by the fact that Stoma came around unnoticed.

"Hahaha. It certainly has been a while, hasn't it, Stoma?"

"I didn't think my best friend would turn into a Class-A fugitive in the Soul Society."

Stoma chuckled as he said this.

"Well, I guess we have to fight now huh."

"Yeah. I guess so."

"Oh, before I forget, what was that barrier that you used?"

"Oh that was Bakudo #73, Tozansho."

"Wow. That was quite powerful. Did you pre-prepare the incantation?"

"Right before I got here."

"That's just like you. Well, I suppose we should start our fight then."

The demonic grin that Izuru had come to know, reappeared on Ryoku's face.

'Woah. What's with the smile...? It's kinda creepy... Then again, I have seen him fight with that grin before. He looks kinda murderous. Maybe..., no. I will fight him. I have to protect Captain Kira.'

"Well buddy, let's start. Retract and fold out, Yudokuna Suparuta."

Stoma's purple and red katana shrank down and split over his wrists. It started bubbling with a purpley-red liquid and hardened. When the smoke cleared, Stoma had metal wrist bracers that were striped the same purple and red. The top half of his fingers were covered in metal, each of them with claws at the end. There were also noticeable cartridges that held extra blades that could expand and retract at will. Also, there were spikes at the elbow that curved inwards. The blackish-gray mixed with purple-red iron, steel compound looked fierce and threatening. Well, maybe to the average shinigami, but no. Not Ryoku. He was surprised, but not shocked. In fact, he was almost completely unnerved by this.

"You think you're stronger than me? With those pathetic excuses for weapons?"

"Hey dude, look. One day, some time, somewhere, you'll have use something similar to these here and you'll be damn fucking grateful for them." Stoma had made his point.

'Should I retrieve my sword?'

"I know what you may be thinking dude. Captain Kira? Could you do me the honor of letting me take out this traitor scum?"

"I wouldn't call him scum, but please do as you will. I will offer no interference, Captain's Word."

"There you have it, Ryo. Go get your damn sword so that we can fight."

Ryoku slowly turned around to walk back to his massive blade, checking that the two Soul Reaper were still there. The effect on Wabisuke had worn off by then, and Izuru's blade had returned to normal. He swung around his huge sword a couple of times to check to see if anything went wrong during his previous fight.

"Alright, my blade is perfectly fine. Shall we begin, old friend?"

"Haha, who said that I was old? Let's begin."

Stoma took a regular, old-fashioned Hakuda stance. Ryoku took a different than usual approach. Instead of his usual right side out, one-handed blade stance, he took a traditional Kendo stance.

'Remember kids, an extra hand on the blade, makes the strike twice as powerful.'

Ikkaku's words rang in his head.

Ryoku truly disliked Kendo. Not hating it, but not loving it either.

"You know how I fight. I thought a change of pace would be necessary."

Stoma had only seen Ryoku use Kendo once. The day he fought Captain Madarame. He used Kendo for a brief moment, but it momentarily upped his power almost 10 fold.

'What happens when he has both hands on the blade the whole fight? This may be bad...'

"COME ON MAN!"

Ryoku charged immediately and Stoma threw up an easy cross-arm block.

'I have to let him think that I'm weaker than him. Or else, my whole plan will fall apart.'

Ryoku had originally wanted to distract Izuru long enough to incapacitate him. Now that he had Stoma as an opponent, almost all of his chances for deception were shot. Except, this last resort. He lowered his spiritual pressure to a spot right below Stoma's own spiritual energy.

'I'm doing quite a bit to fool you, friend. Make it count for me.'

"FINE!"

Stoma broke the block and rushed Ryoku, claws out. Stoma repeatedly tried to slash at his face, but made absolutely no success whatsoever. Until Ryoku suddenly stopped in his place. Stoma saw this as somewhat of an opportunity and seized it. He made an open grabbing motion with his right hand, and he thrust all 5 claws into Ryoku's chest. Stoma looked up at his friend.

"Looks like that'll settle it."

A small snicker that turned into a hearty laugh came from Ryoku.

"What's so funny huh? I just injected lethal poison into your bloodstream, and all you can do it laugh?!"

"Why not? Take a good look."

Stoma looked down again and saw that Ryoku was right. The attack hadn't even ripped his shihakusho.

"You were never stronger than me, nor will you ever be."

Ryoku grabbed Stoma's wrist and flicked it into the air. While all of this was happening, Ryoku's blade was shrinking. His opponent hadn't noticed this and attacked unknowingly. That was Stoma's downfall.

In 3 quick slashes, Ryoku ended the fight. Stoma fell to the ground, blood soaking his mock shihakusho in the shoulders and abdomen areas. Ryoku felt a still wavering presence coming from behind him. His blade instinctively went behind his neck for a guard.

"How could you tell I was coming?"

Izuru said from behind Ryoku. Technically, he wasn't interfering, so he thought it would be viable.

"Easy. You let out a lot of spiritual pressure when you release Wabisuke. Oh yeah. Bye."

Izuru was puzzled by Ryoku's last statement. The sudden crispness in the air and density of the wind indicated a powerful attack. Captain Kira knew this feeling well, but this was a much more malicious feeling than Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho. A sudden cry broke from Ryoku's mouth.

"HELL GETSUGA!"

Izuru was shocked that such a powerful move could be replicated, but here he was, flying away in its force. The 'Piercer of Hell' that Izuru had just been hit with compared to that of a minor Bankai. The fight was over in an overall time span of about 1 hour. Everything had fallen apart.

"I failed my mission... I'm sorry, Uncle."

"What was that?"

"N-nothing..."

"Tell me before I kill you."

"You wouldn't kill your best friend would you?"

Ryoku shot his former friend a fierce look and simply said,

"Fucking try me."

He held his blade to Stoma's neck. He drew a small, thin line on Stoma's throat.

"FINE FINE I'LL TELL YOU!"

"Okay. Then spill the beans."

"Jenna's dad, my uncle, is trying to take over the Gotei 13."

"How? Some things just don't work out. Plus, chances are, he may be plotting to kill Ichigo, if that's the case."

"You have it correct so far."

"Now why is what I want to know..."

Ryoku placed his cuts out carefully on Stoma. Nothing major, but nothing drastic either.

"...is why."

The cuts he placed could be easily healed by him and allowed Stoma to talk and explain.

"Sounds promising. We're new upstart students that Ichigo has kept an eye on."

Stoma spoke as Ryoku bandaged his wounds.

"Why are you helping me anyways?"

"Because, you're helping me, dipshit. You attack me, you help me. Plus, you're Shikai is one for assassins, and we need that."

"Well, there's no hiding the logic about that. Just give me the plan."

Ryoku explained the carefully laid out, but surprisingly simple plan to his new comrade.

"I see. Where am I in this plan?"

"You're with me. I need you as backup."

"That seems about right. The route we're taking has a lot of seated officers stationed there. A state of emergency has risen because of you two."

"You're actually willing to help me? I was expecting some resistance..."

"Hey. Never doubt a bro."

The friends shared a laugh and Ryoku whisked Stoma away. There was a tough road of recovery and battle ahead for all four of the friends.

'This is definitely going to be tough...' Makuso thought.

'...but we'll make it.' Ryoku finished his brother's thought.

Makuso started a thought and Ryoku finished it. It was the twin telepathy that they shared. They would need it for the events to come.

AT THE SQUAD 1 MEETING ROOM

"File in, Captains."

Ichigo had called an emergency Captains' meeting , due to Renji's fall.

"It has come to my attention that two upstart Soul Reaper Academy students have been wreaking mass havoc in the Seireitei."

"Sir," The Captain of Squad 10, Toshiro Hitsugaya, spoke up.

"Where are Captains Kira and Abarai?"

"The two men fought bravely, but fell in battle. Not dead, but severely injured."

A small murmur of conversation broke out in the Squad 1 Meeting Room.

"Quiet down, please."

Everyone in the room immediately hushed each other's voices.

"I realize that this goes without saying, but we are in a state of emergency. I am decreeing that Captains and all other seated officers are permitted to full use of their Zanpakuto."

The statement that Ichigo made was broadcast throughout the Seireitei, and every seated officer of every rank perked up their ears and understood.

"YES SIR!"

A quick dismissal of the Captains and the day went on as usual, but with much more tension. There would definitely much more to come.

* * *

**This one took me a while. More Ranger's Apprentice and other plans got in the way. These past couple of week have been pretty stressful for me, but I got this out anyways so you'd better appreciate it! R&R Peace**

_**Yudokuna Suparuta- Toxic Spartan**_

_**Kendo-Way of The Sword**_

_**Hado #31, Shakkaho- Way of Destruction #31, Shot of Red Flame Cannon**_

_**Hado #63, Raikoho- Way of Destruction #63, Thunder Roar Sear**_

_**Bakudo #72, Tozansho- Way of Binding #72, Inverse Mountain Crystal**_

_**Gotei 13- 13 Court Guard Squads**_


	10. Making Their Way

**I am terribly sorry this took so long, but here it is! Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 9- Making Their Way

'Man, why did I go with him?'

Stoma thought as he and Ryoku bounded across rooftops to the Squad 4 Barracks.

"Because you had no other choice," Ryoku said.

"How'd you guess?" Ryoku shrugged.

"Just a hunch."

That was the answer most of Ryoku's comrades were getting from him. He was being quite vague as of late. It had been 3 days since Ryoku and Stoma had fought, and the Squad 4 Barracks were getting closer and closer.

"How far are we, Stoma?"

"I'd put us at a couple hundred meters away."

"Great," Ryoku said with heavy sarcasm.

"Let's stop and rest."

They found a nearby warehouse and took refuge there.

It just happened to be an emergency ration warehouse, so the boys took it to their advantage. They sat, eating cold food on stone cold floor.

"So what've you been up to?"

Ryoku looked up at his friend.

"What do you mean?"

Ryoku kept his stern face as he spoke and finished the rest of his meal.

"I could ask you the same thing."

Stoma, feeling trumped, lowered his head and kept silent for a minute or two and spoke up again.

"We've been working on a plan to overthrow Ichigo."

Again, Ryoku looked up at Stoma.

"Who exactly is we?"

"My family... Jenna was absolutely torn up about it. Though, not literally torn up, like she is right now."

Ryoku shot him a cold stare.

"What? Too soon?"

"Now I know how you got along so well with Makuso... Anyways, I found this while looking through the rations."

He laid out a map of the Squad 4 barracks on the ground.

"That was quite convenient."

"So. We enter here and creep through this hallway here."

They planned the whole raid through and through, down to the very last detail. They slept for the rest of the day afterwards and the next day so that Stoma had time to heal.

"Owww..." Stoma was moaning in his sleep again.

"SHUT UP!"

Ryoku had to go over to him after about 20 minutes to tend to his wounds.

'Jeez this is a pain...' he thought while changing Stoma's bandages.

"I think there are people in here!" An unknown voice could be heard right outside the warehouse.

"Ah shit... Stoma. Stoma wake up."

"Whuuu... Whuddya want." Stoma was obviously groggy from his nap.

"Somebody found us. We need to leave now."

"What? Well there's no other way out!"

"Just trust me and hide out in this box."

"Fine... You owe me."

"No I don't."

*CRASH*

"WHO'S IN HERE?! COME ON! I KNOW SOMEONE'S IN HERE!"

A random Soul Reaper burst into the warehouse, Zanpakuto drawn and ready.

"Chill man. You're going insane. There's no one in here." Another unfamiliar voice.

'At least that one has some sense...' Ryoku thought from behind his crate.

"I heard somebody in here I swear!"

"Come on. Let's just leave."

"Ok..."

The two Soul Reapers eventually closed the doors and left.

"Is the coast clear?"

"Shut up Stoma."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Stoma climbed out of his crate only to find that somebody was opening the doors again.

"Just a second. I left my sheath behind."

The not-crazy Soul Reaper walked back into the warehouse. He turned his head and saw Stoma. The sword was already in his hands as he rushed at Stoma.

Stoma quickly had his sword drawn too. He made a quick power slash to give him time to release his Shikai.

"Retract and fold out, Yudokuna Suparuta."

Stoma's claws were free and in a split second, the Soul Reaper was dead.

"Hey Dedric are you o-"

The other Soul Reaper came back to look for his friend. His findings were short-lived.

A small stream of white lightning shot from the back of the room.

"Hado #4. Byakurai."

"Wow. Nice shot."

"Thanks. Now let's get these guys out of here..." Ryoku said while dragging away the body of the first one.

"I feel bad for killing them."

"Me too, but Stoma, some things just have to be done."

"I couldn't agree more."

The bodies of the two now deceased Soul Reapers were laid out behind the warehouse to make it look like an accident.

"We need to keep moving. We don't have much time."

"He's right."

'What is it with all these people showing up?' Ryoku thought to himself.

The boys swung their heads around to see the face of a famous captain. Toshiro Hitsugaya was looking right into their very beings.

"Are...you..?"

"Yes. I am Toshiro Hitsugaya, Squad 10's Captain and Commander of the frontline forces of the Seireitei. All Captains are on full alert for you and your other comrade. Wherever he or she may be, we will find you and bring you to justice. Now, draw your swords and face me."

"That was a nice speech. Now I say, let's get this party under way already."

Ryoku made his remark and unclipped his sword from the double sword holder on his back.

"I'm game." Stoma had his claws out already, so he was set.

Ryoku looked at Stoma. He gave his 'I'm ready when you are' look.

"We humbly accept your challenge, Captain Hitsugaya."

WITH MAKUSO

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A scream of terror rang out across the Soul Society.

"COME BACK HERE YOU!"

Makuso ran away as fast as he could, blades in hand. Somebody was chasing him. Her name is Rangiku Matsumoto.

"I AM THE LIEUTENANT OF SQUAD 10! YOU LISTEN TO ME!"

"NO WAY IN HELL AM I LISTENING TO YOU, CRAZY LADY!"

"WHY YYYYOOOOUUU!"

The chase went on for a good hour. Then, something changed. "STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!"

Makuso skidded to a stop on the roof he was just about to hop. Something about her air of motherly anger made him obey.

"Now you will turn around and fight me. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

"AH! YES MA'AM!"

Makuso immediately straightened up in fear.

"Oh great!"

'Rangiku switched from 'Death Witch' to 'Sweetheart' in a split second... She really is something else...' Makuso thought.

"Now you can turn around..." Makuso turned around slowly.

"And look into my eyes." He obeyed.

'Wow... Her eyes... They're actually really nice looking...PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER MAN! YOU'RE LOSING THE BATTLE!' Makuso looked down.

"Aww sweetie what's wrong?"

Rangiku was doing her best to soften him up.

"Don't talk to me like that..."

"Come on, you can tell little old me can't you?"

Rangiku put on her best innocence smile.

"Old isn't much of a stretch..."

" *GASP* HOW DARE YOU!"

"SHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHITSHIIIIIIT!"

Makuso broke off in another mad dash to save his life.

"YOU ARE _NOT_ GETTING AWAY THIS TIME! GROWL! HAINEKO!"

Rangiku's sword turned to dust and chased Makuso.

"Ok. We're gonna play like that are we..."

Makuso turned around sharply and stopped running. His head hanging low, he spoke the words that helped him survive for these past few days.

"Send the universe flying in the wind, Eien no Kaze."

A semi-large tornado whipped up and sent the dust back to Rangiku.

"What the..."

That was all the time Rangiku had to say something before 2 large blades were pressed forcibly into her own.

She was terrified by the look on Makuso's face. The once scared little boy she had been chasing had turned into a battle-ready young man in that instant. He was pushing her back with ease.

Rangiku finally shoved him off and tried to go on the offensive, with no success. She was trying her hardest to push Makuso back, as he did her, but she just couldn't faze him. Makuso blocked all of her attacks, blow after blow, strike after strike.

"I think we're done here."

Makuso suddenly struck Rangiku's blade, sending her flying back into a wall.

"Howw..."

"NOW TO FINISH THIS!"

Makuso was already in the air, both blades high.

'I'm done for. This is it...'

Rangiku thought what would be her final words...

If a good friend of hers didn't show up.

"Reap. Kazeshini."

One long, black chain came from behind Makuso and wrapped around his blades.

"Ok." Makuso was on the ground again. "Who was the guy that thought he could just go around and interrupt a fight like that?" Swords snared, he turned around to see a quite angry looking man.

"And who might you be?"

"I could ask you the same thing, but I already know who you are. My name is Captain Shuhei Hisagi, of Squad 9."

"Oh yea I know who you are now. My brother talks about you all the time."

Captain Hisagi raised an eyebrow in question.

"Your brother? Would his name happen to be Ryoku?"

Makuso seemed a little surprised that he knew.

'Well, I guess we are criminals after all.'

"I don't believe that's important right now, Captain."

Another breeze kicked up and gave space for Makuso to free his swords from Kazeshini's chain.

"What is important..." He charged at the captain, who put up a block before he got there.

"...is our little fight here. See, I believe there's a certain etiquette when entering battle. Single combat to me, is strictly single combat. No more people, no less. Unless of course, your opponent is defeated."

"Haha..."

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!"

Shuhei quickly forced Makuso away.

"You are his twin alright."

"How did you that we're twins?"

"Just a hunch kid. Now like you said, that's not important."

A smile crossed Makuso's face.

"NOW you're talkin my language!"

"Umm hellooo! Forgetting someone?"

"Don't worry Rangiku. I have Squad 4 on the way here already." "Oh. Thanks Shuhei!"

"No problem. Now that _that's_ out of the way, shall we begin?"

"I've never been so quick to agree in my life, Captain."

"Then come at me."

Makuso eagerly ran at Shuhei. He was all ready to block when Makuso suddenly disappeared from his field of vision.

'Not only that... His spiritual pressure is gone too...'

"LOOKING FOR ME?!"

Makuso was soon seen flying towards Shuhei from a nearby building at the speed of the wind itself. Shuhei instinctively threw up his scythes to block. The next thing he saw, Makuso was in front of him, blades crossed with his.

"Not bad kid. BUT I CAN DO BETTER!"

A quick slice and Makuso was thrown off balance by the sheer force of Shuhei's attack.

Then, he vanished, just as Makuso did a few seconds before.

'Wow. He CAN do better. Now where is he...'

As if he read Makuso's mind, Shuhei materialized out of the air like it was magic.

"RIGHT HERE!"

He knew it was going to happen eventually, so naturally, he threw up a cross-block.

'Haha he totally fell for it!'

"GETSUGA TENSHO!"

Makuso countered with his right hand blade, just like he did in class the week before all of this chaos happened. A bright green light was at Shuhei's side. He looked down a second too late. As he looked down, Makuso brought up his other blade across Shuhei's chest.

He was jetted into the wall behind and went through 3 buildings on his way. Bloody and tattered, Shuhei could think of nothing else to do but wait for his death.

Then, the strangest of coincidences happened.

"I'm disappointed in you, Shuhei."

From the corner of the hole that Shuhei left in a warehouse, one of the 7 Sages appeared. By far, Shuhei's favorite and he knew him well.

"K-...Kensei? What are you doing here?"

"It's not just me."

Also turning the corner, came Kenpachi Zaraki, 'Rose' Otoribashi and Shinji Hirako.

"But why the four of you?" "Apparently three Captain-class Shinigami weren't enough, so, they sent the four of us. One for each of the known intruders."

"But sir..." Shuhei struggled to say.

"What is it?"

"There are four of you..."

"I heard two of them are particularly strong." said an excited Kenpachi Zaraki.

"That's why he came along." Kensei said filled with resentment.

"I came because I had to." Shinji Hirako said with great despair in his eyes.

"With all due respect sir, you sound like you have something better to do."

"Well, Captain Hisagi, my naps aren't going to take themselves you know."

"I... I see sir..." Shuhei was obviously not impressed by Shinji's lack of responsibility.

"Ah no matter. I might actually like this."

"So who are you clowns?"

Makuso was walking up to where he thought Shuhei was. What he found took him totally by surprise. Makuso had to be ready for the fight of his life if he wanted to survive.

* * *

**Well? Was it good? Leave a review. Tell me. I just got out of school recently. High school here we come... Yay. Aaanyways, I've been really busy and haven't had much time to write lately, but I'm here in Florida, where I finally got it done. Thank you so much for your patience, and I really do hope you guys/girls stick around for the next chapter. There might be something you wanna see in there. Remember R&R and keep on reading!**

_**Hado #4, Byakurai- Way of Destruction #4, Pale Lightning**_

_**Haineko- Ash Cat**_

_**Kazeshini- Wind Death**_


	11. Sages Retaliate

**Well hey there! This one didn't take as long the last one did it? Haha enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 10- Sages Retaliate

"Who you callin clowns, kid?"

Kenpachi Zaraki stared closely at Makuso.

"Hey. No need to get off on the wrong foot here. The name's Makuso Iwakaze. I already know you guys, so don't bother with intros."

"This one's got spunk. I like him."

A wicked grin spread across Kenpachi's face.

'Haha I guess that's where I got that crazy smile from.'

"I wanna fight him."

Then, the strangest of things happened. The most least likely person spoke up.

"No, Kenpachi. This one's mine. His brother is a lot stronger."

Shinji Hirako told his comrade, all while keeping a fixed eye on Makuso.

"Hehehe you're right. I can sense him. I AM OUTTA HERE BITCHES! AHAHAHAHAAAA!"

Kenpachi pushed off of the ground with a force that made the ground quaver and he Flash Stepped away.

"I think I'm gonna go with Kenpachi. Make sure he doesn't get in trouble."

Rose flashed away after his fellow Sage.

"Shuhei has some serious wounds. Until Squad 4 gets here, I have to tend to them."

"Looks like it's just you and me, kid. Let's just get down to it."

"I like the way you think."

"Oh, I just wanna get this over with."

"Then this'll be to your likings. I'll be sure to make it quick and painless."

Makuso's battle-ready grin stretched across his youthful face and turned him into what he really is.

"Woah. Chill man."

Shinji was slightly taken aback by Makuso's sudden change in attitude, as most people are.

"Oh what ever could you be talking about, Shinji?"

Makuso unsheathed his swords and started slowly stepping towards Shinji in an ominous manner.

Shinji started to unconsciously step backwards.

'What? What am I doing? I shouldn't be scared! I'm a Sage! I outrank this stupid kid!'

'Then stop moving.'

Shinji stopped.

"What's wrong Shinji? Decided to face me like a man?"

He held up a hand.

"Shh. I'm trying to have a conversation."

'He just gave me the hand. THE HELL?! Well, might as well let him be mentally insane.'

Kensei looked up and saw what was happening.

"SHINJI! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!"

Shinji lifted his head.

"Dude. Have some respect. I am trying to have a soul to soul conversation here."

'Sakanade? Is that you?'

'No. I'm the magic pickle/unicorn that invades your dreams every Tuesday at 1:00 AM on the hour. Of course it's me you idiot.'

As the voice spoke, a tall and slightly muscular man stepped into the room that is Shinji's inner soul.

'Yep. There's that brutal but truthful sarcasm. What is it? I'm kind of busy here.'

'I came here to pump you up. Because in all honestly, you're being a huge pussy right now.'

'AM NOT!'

'First of all, it's "are not". Second, he's like 14. Man up you little bitch.'

'LITTLE BITCH?! WHO YOU CALLIN A LITTLE BITCH! WATCH ME KICK THIS KID'S ASS!'

'That's better.'

"Ok. Now we can fight for real kid!"

Shinji ran at Makuso, Zanpakuto ready.

"THIS IS IT! THIS IS WHAT I LIKE!"

Makuso gripped his swords and rushed back at Shinji. They fought at the speed that only trained Shinigami can see. The clash of their blades rung throughout the sector of the Seireitei that they were in.

A smash left, then right. One got so close to Kensei that he had to relocate Shuhei to be healed.

They stopped and locked eyes right where they started their fight.

Blades still forced against one another, the struggle became evident. Makuso was starting to give out.

'I...can't hold up for much longer... I only have one choice and this is my only chance to do it.'

Across from him, Shinji was thinking the same thing.

'This is my only chance...'

They each forced each other back at the same time. Shinji started his release first.

"Collapse! Sakanade!"

His blade began to transform.

The pommel of Sakanade began to outstretch and expand into a large pinkish circle. The blade of the sword grew thicker and received holes along the blade. Sakanade had halfway finished it's metamorphosis when Makuso began his release.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!"

The usual happened, but with a greatly enlarged tornado.

Makuso yelled, not loud enough to be heard through the tornado, but it was still quite loud.

"SEND THE UNIVERSE FLYING IN THE WIND! EIEN NO KAZE!"

The gust from after the tornado dissipating sent Shinji into the wall behind him. Makuso immediately speeded towards him with his swords crossed.

Pinned up against the wall, Shinji had no choice but to let Sakanade take care of him from here.

"You smell that, kid?"

Makuso took in a huge whiff of the air.

"What did you do?"

"Oh nothing. Sakanade however..."

Suddenly, Makuso's vision began to blur. Next thing he knew, he was upside down in the air.

"What is this? What have you done to me!"

Makuso's hands turned white as he gripped Eien no Kaze.

"Sakanade means 'Counter Stroke'. He reverses your vision. The sense you use most in a battle is your sight. Now, I've completely reversed that. Is up down or up? Is left right or left? You'll never know."

Makuso's head was reeling. He could now only think of the possible ways Shinji could attack him.

'Stop over thinking it.'

'But dude how can I?'

Eien no Kaze walked into Makuso inner soul.

'He could attack me from any angle, any direction, any side!'

'Makuso. He literally told you what happens when Sakanade goes Shikai. Everything is reversed. Just keep that in mind and you'll be fine.'

The wolf spoke. 'Keep only that and the objective at hand in your mind. Not all of that other crazy shit.'

'Right... Ok. I can do this!'

'Yea you can. Now get out there kid!'

He flashed back to reality with his eyes closed.

'Everything is reversed. Plus, he only obscured my vision. My hearing is still perfect. I just need to hear where he's coming from and...'

Just then, Makuso felt a searing pain in his left leg.

"GAH! WHAT THE BLOODY FUCK WAS THAT?!"

"Huh. Haven't heard that one yet."

"SHINJI! WHERE ARE YOU! YOU COWARD SHOW YOURSELF!"

"Fine."

Shinji appeared into sight.

"Come and fight me like a man!"

Shinji grinned.

"Gladly."

He disappeared again. Makuso closed his eyes and listened to the wind.

'There.'

Makuso turned around to block a strike and then left to counter. Had his counter actually succeeded rather than ripping off a part of Shinji's haori, the battle would have been over.

'How did he see past my illusion?'

Just then, another blade went past Shinji's face. He was so preoccupied with thinking that he forgot all about Makuso as a new threat.

He turned around to the sight of Makuso just standing there. His eyes were closed, a relaxed grip were holding his swords.

"Don't try to fool me Shinji. It won't work this late in the game. There isn't a thing you can do to help yourself."

"There is one thing..."

"Haha I'd rather you save that for later."

"Wha... What?"

"I'm not having much fun yet. So save it for when you think it's time to finish me."

While saying this, Makuso took a shred of his ripped shihakusho and blindfolded himself with it.

'He's blindfolding himself! That's even worse than reversed vision! What the hell could he possibly gain from that?'

"Ok."

Makuso fastened the new blindfold securely.

"Now I'm ready."

'I just have to fight with this cross breeze to my back. I can hear him coming, so I should be ok.'

Makuso had already accumulated his hearing to his surrounding environment.

'Everything should be set.'

"Ok... Now you have me mad! WHY ARE YOU SO FUCKING CONFIDENT!"

Shinji tried to make an attack on Makuso, who easily blocked it.

"I'm not confident."

Makuso countered with a slash from his right-hand sword to cut Shinji's left arm.

"I'm just content with the current conditions."

"OH IS THAT IT... WELL NOT ANYMORE! BAN! KAI!"

The pommel on Sakanade grew even larger. It was large enough for a grown man to step through. Still blindfolded, Makuso looked around. With the sound vibration in the air, Makuso could easily depict what was going on in his head. Shinji stepped through the hole where the pommel used to be.

A wave of heavily dense spiritual pressure exploded throughout the corridors as Shinji stepped through the hole. And then, everything went black.

"Wha... What's happening? Where am I? Why can't I see?"

He felt his eyes.

"Haha. Oh yeah. I forgot about this."

He ripped off the blindfold and realized that his world was back to normal.

"Well would you look at that. I can finally see straight again. But where's Shinji?"

Makuso floated down to the ground and started walking.

"Shiiiiiinjiiiiiiiii! Where arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre yoooooooooooooooou?! My Zanpakuto and I are waiiiitiiiing!"

He sharply turned his head.

'I could've sworn there was someone just there...'

'Keep your guard up kid. You never know what's gonna happen. He could spring a corner at any second.'

'Right. Got it.'

"Looking for me?"

Shinji was standing atop the closest roof in Makuso's field of vision.

"Well hello there sir. How may I help you today?"

"BY DYING!"

Makuso got into his stance and prepared for an attack from Shinji. But what awaited him, was a huge gash in his right leg.

"GAAAH! YOU DIDN'T EVEN MOVE! How did you do that...?"

"How did I do what? You mean this?"

Shinji Flash Stepped down to Makuso's eye level and threw a slash at him. Makuso blocked it with ease.

"Look left kid."

He did as Shinji said and to his surprise, Makuso saw another Shinji! He threw up his left hand blade to block, but another Shinji came from behind and impaled him through the back.

"AAAHHHHH! What the... how the hell... *COUGH*"

Makuso coughed up his blood all over the floor in front of him.

"H-how..."

"My Bankai, Sakanade: Saidai, is able to create clones of myself by warping your mind. You're seeing clones of me through a mental filter in your head. The pain from these clones is from the real me. You just can't see what I do. What I see is a little boy on his hands and knees, coughing out his insides."

"Y-*COUGH*-you monster..."

"I'm not a monster."

Shinji raised his sword in the air to prepare for a final strike.

"I'm just doing my job."

CUT TO RYOKU AND STOMA JUST BEFORE THE SWORD MAKES CONTACT

"LET'S GO STOMAA! RAAAAAHH!"

"RIGHT BEHIND YOU BRO! YAAAAAHH!"

Ryoku and Stoma had just come across Toshiro Hitsugaya, Captain of Squad 10. An intense battle of wits and strength was about to commence.

"So. Will you be coming in to attack or do I have to strike first."

Toshiro Hitsugaya is a man with a slightly lanky build with some muscle to back it up. His hair is a very light, powdery blue that spiked behind his head. He also got taller than he was previously.

"Now's the time. LET'S GO STOMA!"

"RIGHT!"

Stoma and Ryoku flashed away from Toshiro's view. Toshiro unsheathed his sword and stood in place with it at his side.

"Reign over the frosted heavens. Hyorinmaru."

A frosty mist loomed over the battlefield as Toshiro Hitsugaya carefully surveyed the area.

'There.'

There was a breeze that ripped through the mist. That was where Ryoku appeared.

"DIE INTRUDER!"

Toshiro swung, only to catch a metal gauntlet on the blade of his sword.

"What?!"

"Haha. Who's the intruder here? IT SURE AS HELL ISN'T US!"

Ryoku jumped out of the mist, blade raised high. There was a difference this time. He was wearing his real shihakusho. A full-fledged Shinigami robe.

"NOW ALL BETS ARE OFF!"

Toshiro spun around sharply to meet the blade of Ryoku's katana.

'What?! How the hell did his spiritual pressure rise so suddenly? And why does he have a real shihakusho?'

"Surprised are you? Yea I bet you would be. After all, you don't spend too much time with Squad 9 do you?"

He looked at Ryoku's left arm.

'A LIEUTENANT'S CREST!? HOW THE FUCK DID HE GET THAT?'

"Well would you look at that."

Toshiro was clenching his teeth and saying this, all while keeping his blade locked with Ryoku's.

"A Lieutenant's Crest. How did you get that?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm a Lieutenant."

"WHAT?!"

"I AM LIEUTENANT RYOKU ITSIKASHI OF SQUAD 9! TAKE THIS! HELL GETSUGA!"

"Hell Getsuga?"

A burst of deep blue spiritual pressure erupted from Ryoku's sword in a dense arc.

'It's huge! And at point-blank! That pressure is so dense too! How the fuck do I defend against something this powerful?!'

"RAAAAAAH! TAKE THIIIIIS!"

Toshiro grunted harshly as the arc of spiritual pressure hit him.

"AAAAAAHAHHHHHHHHH!"

Toshiro flew back further and further, crushing buildings as his surroundings became bleary.

'I can't hold this up for much longer... I HAVE TO DO THIS NOW!'

His eyes flashed open as he regained his footing and skidded to a halt. He raised Hyorinmaru as high as his arm could go.

"BAN! KAAAAIII!"

"What the?"

A pillar of bright blue light pierced the sky, as the sky became grey. Ryoku and Stoma felt a cold chill creep down their spines.

"Did he just..."

"Yea. You need to get out of here Stoma."

"Now why would I go and do that?"

Ryoku looked at his friend. His bandages were beginning to fall off.

"You might get frostbite. Or worse."

"Look dude, I'll be fi-"

"NO. I don't wanna hear anymore of your backtalk. Your wounds aren't fully healed and they could reopen at any second during the fight. I don't want you hurt during the mission."

"Hehehe... You doubt my abilities."

"No it's not that, I promise. I'm just worried. That's all."

"Well don't worry. Besides, there's no way you can take him on by yourself. Even with your restraint off, I don't think you can do it."

"Now you're doubting me. Look, I at least want you to take time to dress your wounds and try some Kaido. This cold climate should stop the bleeding, so at least tell me you'll do that."

"Fine. I'll be back when I'm ready..."

"Good. Now don't come out until you think it's ok."

"Yea yea. Go fight."

Ryoku nodded his head and left to go finish the job he started.

"He's coming now."

Toshiro stood there in wait of his opponent. And soon, he would get what he wanted.

"LEEEET'S GOOOOO!"

"BRING IT ON KID! YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE! NOT AGAINST MY DAIGUREN HYORINMARU!"

Ryoku had his sword back to its original huge-bladed form. His and Toshiro's blades were locked in an instant.

'Wow... His power rose so immensely... But I can keep up! I am a Soul Reaper!'

"I can't let you leave here alive now boy... NOW DIIIIIE!"

"I HAVE A DUTY TO FUFILL! HEEEEELL GETSUGAAAAAA!"

This time was different. Ryoku's whole body started emanating with a dark, dark blue energy that wrapped around his blade. Toshiro's eyes widened in shock.

'His spiritual pressure rose even further! How the hell did he manage to do that? Is his resolve really that great?'

The blades of the fighters clashed back and forth, sparks flying and buildings crushed under the sheer power of the two. The energy that spewed out of Ryoku never left his body. Instead, it stayed wrapped around his sword, intensifying the spiritual pressure the blade was using. Every collision of their blades sent Toshiro backwards with every hit.

'I'm being overwhelmed! How can this be?! He's only a Lieutenant! I CAN'T LOSE!'

"I CAN'T LOOOOOOSE!"

Toshiro raised his blade high in the air, repelling Ryoku in the process. He began to rise into the air and Ryoku saw his opportunity.

"I'VE GOT YOU NOW!"

He flashed up to Toshiro and drove his blade deep into his abdomen.

"HELL! GETSUGAAAA!"

Toshiro's eyes flashed open one last time.

His body was torn apart, as the super-dense arc of spiritual pressure separated him in two. Blood exploded to wherever it could.

'I did it... I finally did it...'

"YES! HE DID IT! RYO ACTUALLY DID IT! YEEA-"

A surprised look dawned on Stoma's face as he cut himself off in realization.

"RYOOOOO!"

Ryoku turned to look at his friend.

"GET OUTTA THERE NOWWWW!"

'What does he mean?'

"SENNEN HYORO!"

He looked around, only to see giant pillars of ice rising around him.

"What the fuck is going on..."

"I didn't think you'd actually fall for that old thing."

"So what do you call this 'old thing' anyways?"

"It is known as Zanhyo Ningyo. Upon activating my Bankai, I am allowed to create an exact replica of myself. It bleeds, and feels everything that I would. Only, I feel nothing. I just needed time to prepare my Sennen Hyoro. Now you're finished. There's no way out now. You're dead meat. You can't win."

He turned Hyorinmaru 90 degrees counter-clockwise. The massive pillars began to slowly rotate. Ryoku looked around and began to wonder.

'Is this it? No it can't be...'

"Say your prayers boy."

Toshiro looked at him one more time before the pillars made contact with each other and blocked off his view of Ryoku. The last thing he saw was the frowning face of an experienced Captain. Regretting the choice he made.

* * *

**Well? Was it to your expectations? It looks like the Seireitei gained the upper hand. Or did they? Well you'll just have to stay and wait for the next chapter I guess. Hahaha thanks to Google Translate for the new Bankai translation and the Bleach Wiki for ability sources. And my brother, Dillon. He helped inspire this chapter and some others in progress and some of them you've seen in the past. Now here are your translation, for those who don't speak Kanji Japanese. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, so please R&R!**

_**Sakanade- Counter Stroke**_

_**Sakanade: Saidai- Counter Stroke: Maximum**_

_**Hyorinmaru- Ice Ring**_

_**Daiguren Hyorinmaru- Grand Crimson Lotus Ice Ring**_

_**Sennen Hyoro- Thousand Years' Ice Prison**_

_**Zanhyo Ningyo- Lingering Ice Puppet/Doll**_


	12. Jenna's New Life

**Hey all! Here's the first real, non-plot-related filler! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11- Jenna's New Life

It's been 3 weeks since the Jenna Incident. Shinigami were scrambling around every day, looking for the 3 known perpetrators wreaking havoc amongst the Seireitei. Jenna Rinku has been taken into personal custody by Captain Retsu Unohana, of Squad 4. A girl wakes up from a good night's rest.

*Yaaaawwwwwn*

She gets up and opens the screen door to her room. Outside, Captain Unohana is having her morning tea.

"Oh I didn't know you woke up. Good morning Jenna."

Captain Unohana smiles.

'She may be a Class-A criminal, but she really is a good person. I'm starting to see why those boys want to save her.'

"Good morning, Captain."

The sun is out and it's shining on the two women as they have a conversation over tea.

"So..." Jenna started.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Have they... Caught them yet?"

"No. Unfortunately, the search is still going on. We detected two Bankai being set off very early this morning. They belonged to Toshiro Hitsugaya and Shinji Hirako."

"A Sage and a top-notch Captain?"

"That seems to be the case."

'I swear... Those two idiots are going to get themselves killed one day.'

"We also sensed some very very dense spiritual pressures coming from the same area. Lieutenant Itsikashi... I...I mean, the boy called Ryoku, appears to have finally set off his Shikai."

"Really? How powerful is it?"

"Without his limiter on, he has already surpassed Shinji's Bankai."

"That's crazy! How is that even possible? And Ryoku's a Lieutenant? Since when?!"

"That's a lot of questions, which I will be happy to answer later. I'll be late for my meeting if I don't leave now. If you want, I'll be at my office later so come and visit if you want. Just make sure Kazuto escorts you. Protocol, you know the deal."

"Of course. Thank you for the tea, Captain."

"Any time."

Captain Unohana grabbed her tea set and left.

Jenna went to get ready for the day. She brushed her teeth, took a morning shower and brushed her hair. She put on a full-white Shinigami robe to distinguish her from the other Shinigami. That, and it's necessary for criminals.

'It's weird. Even though I'm considered a criminal, no one treats me like shit. They treat me like they would any normal person, well morally anyways.'

She began to walk around the house.

'Even if I'm technically under house arrest, I have to help out. I am living here free of charge after all.'

Every day, Jenna helps the maids and cooks at the Squad 4 Barracks. Her Kaido skills aren't the best, so she tries to stay out of the way in that department.

"Hi Jenna."

"Good morning Kazuto."

Kazuto is Jenna's parole officer extreme. He is about 6'1" with wavy brown hair. He is also the 4th Seat officer in Squad 4. He escorts Jenna everywhere and is her watch-guard at night along with another Squad 4 member.

"Are you going to visit the Captain today?"

"Maybe. I think I might stay and relax for the day."

"You may not be a soldier, but you have been working pretty hard. I know! I'm allowed to take you places, as long as I don't lose you right?"

"Right..." "So how about I take the day off and we go into town?"

"Isn't that against that law? Bringing a criminal into town?"

"I'll be armed and with you the whole time. It's definitely within legal parameters. You will have to wear this anklet though."

He fished around in his robe pockets and pulled out a small-ish anklet with a tracking beacon.

"Go change into something more casual and comfortable ok?"

"Fine. I will if you will?"

"But... I have to wear my uniform and..." Kazuto stopped.

Jenna was giving him the death stare.

'Unohana taught you well...'

"Ok ok... But I'm keeping my Zanpakuto with me."

"I'm ok with that. Meet here in 10?"

"Sure. See you then."

The two turned their backs to each other and walked away to get ready for their day off.

10 MINUTES LATER

Kazuto walked back to the hallway/porch in jeans and a red t-shirt. His Zanpakuto was strapped to his back and he was wearing brown hiking boots.

Jenna came back in a blouse that was white with blue and pink flowers on it. She wore skinny jeans, flats and a headband just to complete the normal teenager look.

'WOW. She looks really pretty... SNAP OUT OF IT MAN. You're her parole officer. Start acting like it.'

"Is there something wrong?"

Reality slapped Kazuto in the face and he looked up.

"Huh? Uh... No. You ready to go?"

"Yep. Where are we going?"

"I was hoping you would pick..."

"Ok. Let's go to District 77."

"Why that trash hole?"

"I grew up there."

Jenna shot him another death stare.

"Or we could go to District 77! Let's go!"

He ran down the corridor in fear of a Jenna Chop.

*Sigh* 'Now I have to chase after this helpless idiot...'

She slowly walked down the hall after him. The pair left the Squad 4 Barracks and was on their way to Rukon District 77.

"Ah! It's so nice to see you Jenna!"

"Hello Granny Goka!"

FLASHBACK TO 5 MINUTES EARLIER

_"So who are we going to see again?" _

_Kazuto and Jenna were roaming District 77 for relaxation. _

_"We're going to see my Granny Goka! I've told you at least 4 times now."_

_"Is she really your grandmother?" _

_"No. She took care of my when I was a lot younger. She acted just like a grandmother to me. She means a lot to me and I haven't seen her in 20 plus years. I think it would be nice to go give her a visit."_

_"Well ok then."_

"How are you these days, dear?"

Granny Goka was pouring tea for the three of them.

"Haha I've definitely been better, Granny."

"Well I can tell with all this news coverage on you!"

"I wouldn't call it news..."

"You're quite the talk of the town sweetie. Everybody who knew or knows you personally is wondering about how you are."

"I'm sorry to cause so much worry for everyone, Granny."

She shook her head. "Oh no you haven't caused any trouble Jenna dear. It's helped us stay motivated."

"What? Why?"

"Well so we can see you free again of course!"

"Oh... Well... Thank you I think."

Granny Goka laughed. "There's no need for that. What I want to know is," Granny Goka brought Jenna close and whispered to her. "who is that boy you brought with you? Is he your-"

"GRANNY!"

"What I was just wondering."

Kazuto overheard what Granny Goka had said and almost did a tea spit-take.

She turned to Kazuto.

"So. You're the boy Jenna's taken a liking to huh?"

Another spit-take almost happened again.

"*COUGH* N-no ma'am. I'm Kazuto. I'm actually her parole officer. I have to keep a close eye on her until the Sages decide on her punishment."

"Ohh no need to explain child. I already knew all of that."

Kazuto cocked his head to the side.

"I was just joking with you."

Granny Goka smiled. It was a warm smile that reassured Kazuto of the joking.

"So you're a Shinigami?"

"Uh yes ma'am. 4th Seat of Squad 4, Kazuto Gimanaro."

"I see. Well you better keep my little girl safe."

"I will ma'am."

"Oh stop it."

"Stop what?"

"The ma'am shit."

Kazuto was shocked the instant the curse word left her mouth.

"Just call me Granny."

'There's that smile again. Reminds me of my grandma.'

"Well I think you should visit everyone else in town of you're here for the day."

"Oh I don't know. Maybe some of them wouldn't want to see me after what I did..."

Without missing a beat, a rolled up newspaper cracked on the back of Jenna's neck. She dropped her tea and Kazuto dropped his and smacked his hands on the table in panic.

"Hey Granny what was that for! She didn't do anything!"

He, very soon, also felt a painful sounding crack on the back of his neck.

"OW!"

"Did neither of you hear what I just said? Jenna, everyone would be so relieved and happy to see you! In fact..."

She walked out the door and stepped out to face the streets.

"HEY EVERYONE!"

All of the people looked in the general direction of Granny Goka.

"JENNA'S HOME!"

The people on the street slowly and completely turned their heads toward her and smiled. Suddenly, a small child yelled out from the crowd, "JENNA'S HOOOME!"

As many as 40 people ran to Granny Goka asking her where she was and if they could see her. Kazuto looked at Jenna in the room.

"Wow you sure are popular around here huh?"

"I'm back at home. There are people who want to see me I guess."

"You guess? There are at least 30 people out there waiting to see you!"

Granny Goka finally calmed everybody outside down and turned inside.

"So? Are you going to come out or what?"

Jenna looked at Kazuto. He smiled and nodded.

"Go on. Nothing's gonna happen around here. I'll be fine. I'm supposed to be worrying about you right?"

Kazuto poured himself another cup of tea.

"Ok! I'll see you later!"

Jenna ran outside to visit with her old friends and family. Kazuto sat by himself inside, drinking the last of the hot tea.

'Wow. I feel like the biggest, most awkward 3rd wheel ever right now. Oh well. She's having fun and that's good.'

All of a sudden, he heard a scream coming from outside. Kazuto dropped his tea cup and ran to his Zanpakuto, which was leaning against the doorframe. Outside on the street, the was a circle of people around 2 others in the middle.

He saw the green headband that Jenna was wearing and jumped on to the small roof over the door to get a better look. There was Jenna. A man with shaggy blonde hair was standing about 2 meters in front of her. He had a Zanpakuto.

"WHY JENNA! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO IT!"

"Geno... I'm sorry. Father made me-"

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO HIM! You could've stayed here... At home... With us."

Geno was crying.

"Geno I..."

She took a step closer to him. Geno unsheathed his Zanpakuto and pointed it at her.

"DONT' TAKE A STEP CLOSER! YOU... You criminal..."

He wiped the tears from his face and held his ground. That's when Kazuto decided to jump in. He unsheathed his own Zanpakuto and jumped high into the air.

"DIVIDE AND CONQUER!"

Everyone looked to the sky. They saw nothing until Kazuto came down in the shadow of the sun.

"DOKUHEBI NO RASSHU!"

His katana extended into an iron whip that split into 3 separate whips with snakeheads for tips. He drew back the whip and lashed at Geno's sword. Geno was too shocked to react, so the whip took his sword and brought it to Kazuto. He landed in between the two.

"That is a no no. No no, Geno."

He tossed Geno's sword around in his left hand while he attempted to stare him down.

"Give me my sword."

"Let me think about it for a minute."

Kazuto stopped playing with the sword and began to actually think on it. Jenna walked up to him and whispered into his ear.

"Give him his blade back."

He turned around to face her.

"Excuse me?"

"Give him his sword back and let me use your Zanpakuto."

"I can't do that! I'll be discharged the instant it's in your hand!"

"Please. He's my best childhood friend. I have to do this or else he'll never have a clear conscience again."

Kazuto thought for another 2 minutes. He finally came to a simple solution. He brought Geno's sword above his head and dropped in with force onto Jenna's anklet. It missed skin, but sliced the anklet off. He picked the sword up and threw it to Geno.

"Catch. Here you go Jenna. If you need any combat support,"

Jenna shook her head. "This is my fight. I'll finish what I started."

Kazuto backed off. "If that's what you want. Just remember, if things get too close for comfort, I'm going to intervene."

He jumped back onto the small roof to see the action unfold.

"Why did you leave us Jenna? You could have stayed and this never would've happened."

"Do you want to know why I left Geno? I left because of the opportunity. We always talked about how we always wanted to be Soul Reapers! If I chose to become a Rinku, I could make that dream come true! I'm sure they would have let you come too!"

"I could never be in the same family with those monsters! Do you understand that now?"

"Yes... That's why I did what I did... So I could finally be free of those creeps! That's why I'm here with you today! Holding this Zanpakuto, getting ready to fight you."

"Jenna... I..."

"Well? You wanted to do this! So let's go! RAAAAAHH!"

Jenna rushed forward and lashed out with the whip to attempt to catch Geno's sword.

'Let's see if I can end this quickly!'

Geno knew what was coming. He darted right and circled around behind Jenna. He was about to stab her when a sharp pain rippled down his spine. Geno fell to the ground, unconscious. Jenna turned around to the sound of his sword clattering as it hit the street. She ran over to Geno and Kazuto was standing over him.

"What was that!?"

"Bakudo #44, Ikazuchigawa. It's meant to stun enemies at close range."

"Why the hell did you do that?!"

"I told you that I was going to intervene if I had to didn't I? Well I did. You were about to die and I prevented it."

"Did you ever think... That maybe I wanted to die!?"

Jenna fell to her knees, crying. Kazuto knelt down beside her and hugged her close.

"No. you didn't want to die. You just wanted the memory to die. You know in your heart that you don't want to die. No one else wants you to die either. So please Jenna, stop saying that."

She sniffled and straightened her back.

"I can't just stop, Kazuto. I don't want to live with this burden on my shoulders anymore..."

"And you won't have to." Jenna's eyes shot open and looked into Kazuto's shoulder.

"You have me and everyone in this village. You also have those 2 guys who are quite literally breaking down the Seireitei to save you. We all know who you really are and who you're striving to be. I can vouch for all of us when I say that we can share it with you."

"Kazuto... I.."

"It'll all be okay."

Jenna sniffled and pulled away.

"Kazuto..."

Before Jenna could say another word, a crash came around the corner of the village. A Hollow came around the corner and satanically smiled. It had scissor-like limbs and a tail with a large spike at the end of it. Kazuto turned around with Jenna and stared, horrified at the beast that destroyed a part of the village they were in only moments ago. Kazuto let Jenna go and stood up.

"You... BASTARD!"

He bent down to the ground to pick up his Dokuhebi no Rasshu.

"This place means so much to these people... And you just come here and destroy it."

Jenna looked up at Kazuto in shock. Even though he wasn't in his full uniform, Jenna could see him standing in his robe, with the wind flowing to his back.

"Kazuto I..."

"So Hollow! Tell me! Why did you do that!"

The Hollow spoke.

"Because..."

It smiled again.

"I FELT LIKE IT!"

The Hollow charged towards them. The whole village scattered while Jenna and Kazuto stood there. Kazuto suddenly began to slowly run. He picked up his speed, running with his head down.

"YOU DIRTY," He lashed out his metal whip. It stretched out to meet the scissor claw that came towards him. After the whip extended, it suddenly straightened out. He slammed it against the claw to parry it.

"INSIGNIFICANT," he brought his whip back to himself and the dreads twisted together to become a rapier-like sword.

"INCONSIDERATE," He thrust it forward into the claw that just closed. It tore apart the arm and hand up to the shoulder.

"BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAARD!" As his sword ripped past the shoulder, he brought it back and thrust it once more into the Hollow's skull. The Hollow shrieked and began to disintegrate. Kazuto stood there and panted.

He felt someone hug him from behind. Jenna had seen what happened.

"I'm so sorry... You were right... I have to live. There are people who want to see me alive and well. I couldn't see that before but now... Now I know! Thank you..."

Kazuto dropped his sword and turned around. He hugged Jenna back and spoke to her.

"And I'm sorry for pushing you so hard... And for breaking your anklet alarm."

She shoved him away and shocked herself.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE RIGHT. THE ANKLET IS GONE."

Kazuto's eyes widened. "THEY'LL BE HERE ANY SECOND NOW!"

They looked at each other and Granny Goka looked towards them.

"Go. We'll be fine here. I have a story planned out already. Just go."

She smiled. "Leave now before it's too late. We'll be ok."

They nodded.

"Right," they said in unison. Kazuto picked up his sword and sheathed it.

"Come one let's go."

He held out his hand. Jenna nodded her head and grabbed it. They Flash Stepped away to find the future that everyone wanted. What they would find next, no one knows yet. But what they do know, is what they want.

Ryoku, Makuso, Reyna, Kazuto, Stoma, and Jenna all thought in unison.

'NOTHING IS EVER GOING TO HOLD ME DOWN!'

* * *

**Well. I stayed up all night finishing this chapter for you guys. I've been watching a lot of anime recently and I just finished Gundam 00 and I have one episode left of Gurren Lagann. They were both great! I actually got the drill rapier thing from Gurren Lagann. Anywazz, I have already done the next action chapter and I will put it up tomorrow. Thanks for reading and please, rate and review! Thanks for reading!**

_**Dokuhebi no Rasshu- Lash Viper**_

_**Bakudo #44, Ikazuchigawa- Way of Binding #44, Thunder River**_


	13. Ryoku's A What!

**ACTION TIME AGAIN FOLKS! ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 12- Ryoku's A What?!

LAST TIME

_'Shinji raised his sword in the air to prepare for a final strike. "I'm just doing my job." '_

THIS TIME

Shinji brought down his blade.

Just before the blade made contact with Makuso's head, there was a huge gale force of wind in front of Shinji. A figure in a black robe appeared to stop the cut of the sword. Makuso looked up to an almost grim face looking down at him with his eyes closed. Straight, shaggy black hair was swaying in the after-breeze. The man opened his eyes. His face, bloody and cut, the man looked at his twin.

"You really need to stop getting yourself stuck in these situations." He smiled.

Makuso looked up at his brother in awe. 'He's a Shinigami?! How?! We never graduated...'

"R- *COUGH* Ryoku? Is that you? How did you stop the sword?"

Shinji stood in shock of what just happened. The blade of his sword was caught in Ryoku's left hand.

'Who is this kid? How did he get here? AND WHY DOES HE HAVE A LIEUTENANT'S CREST?!'

"Oh don't worry bro. Let's just say that I have a... TIGHT GRIP on the situation."

*LOOKS AT AUDIENCE AND SMILES LIKE AN IDIOT*

"Uhh... What was that?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it. We need to get you out of here. That's one hella deep wound you got there. That needs to be dressed."

"*COUGH* Yea... That's a good idea... But who's gonna do it?"

"I will."

"What? H-*COUGH* How are you gonna do that?"

'This is bad... He's bleeding and coughing up blood. I need to do this now.'

"Don't worry about it. Just jump on my back when I say so ok?"

'What is this fool thinking?'

"Ok... If you say so..."

"Alright. Take cover close to here for now. I'll hold him off while you do it."

"Right." Makuso Flash Stepped away to a piece of a building that he had broken earlier.

"Now... Have you been picking on my brother?"

Shinji looked at Ryoku, horrified at his ability to catch his Bankai in one hand.

"W-who... The fuck...Are you?!"

"I'm the guy who's gonna kick your ass!"

Ryoku swiftly turned 180 degrees and threw Shinji forward with incredible strength. Before he could process what had just happened, Shinji slammed into the giant slab of concrete in front of him. Shinji started to rub his throbbing head.

"Owww... What the hell happened..."

Ryoku came exploding through the broken debris, blade raised and ready to strike. Shinji tried to defend, but couldn't in time. Ryoku smacked him hard on the head with the butt of his handle. This made a huge indent in the concrete ground around Shinji. There, he laid, face to the sky. His eyes were beginning to close. His face was bloody all over. The last thing he saw before his eyes closed, was Ryoku, saluting to him.

"Ok... I managed to stop him for now. Now where's Makuso?"

"OVER HERE!"

His voice was distant and faint, but still audible.

"Hmm. Where did that sound come from?"

"UNDER HERE DUMBASS! *COUGH*"

"Well that didn't sound good."

Ryoku stabbed his blade into the pile of rubble beneath his feet.

"GYAAH! WATCH IT!"

'Hehe. Bingo.'

One quick upward motion and the rubble was clear, and there was Makuso, body turned into a crabwalk stance.

"NEXT TIME READ THE REISHI WAVES INSTEAD OF JUST STABBING THINGS!"

"Sorry. Couldn't help myself. Ok get on."

Ryoku motioned to his own back.

"Yea sure..."

Makuso slowly stood up and hopped on.

"Off we go!"

Ryoku sprung off of the ground and left another dent in the floor. He bounded from roof to roof. Makuso was thinking the whole time.

'He's in a shihakusho. What's going on?'

"So. You noticed my attire huh? Yea you need to know if you haven't figured it out already."

"I'm all ears. Not like a have any other choice anyways."

"Ok then. Well, do you remember when I asked you to go to that orientation a few months back? And you totally blew me off?"

"No."

"Remember? You told me there were naps to be taken?"

Makuso contemplated for a minute and then came up with an answer.

"OH YEA! That."

"That was an orientation for a special program that the Soul Society started this year. They were recruiting young, talented people from the Rukon to a program that excelled their abilities to make them top-notch Soul Reapers in no time. I met Stoma there."

"Speaking of which, where is Stoma?"

"He's taking care of some business. Anyways, I got there, and due to the amount of training we used to do, I flew though the program. I should've graduated before school started, but I didn't. So, I had to take classes for a full month. That's how this happened. I was actually supposed to be split to another squad, but I stayed with Squad 9. I battled my way up to the Lieutenant position."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS?!"

"I tried. Trust me."

"Well... That's great and all but..."

"But what?"

"Why would you sacrifice your position for this?"

"In Squad 9, we follow the things we believe in. I believed that saving Jenna was the right thing to do. Captain Hisagi was fine with that."

"He kept his mouth shut?"

"Yes and no. I told him. He didn't care because it wasn't his problem. He's a good man, but sometimes he doesn't have his head on straight. Well here we are."

Suddenly from behind them, an angry voice rang out.

"COME BACK HERE YOU!"

"Dammit... He bounced back faster than I thought... MAKUSO!"

"Yea?"

"Take this med-pack and go help yourself out ok? I'm going to finish this guy off!"

Ryoku threw his brother off of his back and stopped in his tracks to get his sword ready. He turned around and saw a very bloody and very angry Shinji Hirako flying towards him. Ryoku transformed his blade into its katana form and prepared for combat.

Shinji slammed into him, causing Ryoku to fly back in the direction Shinji was headed.

Then, Shinji thrust him away and said, "Ban. Kai."

In about 4 seconds flat, there were at least 8 Shinji clones darting from wall to wall, trying to get to Ryoku who defended all of the attacks with ease. Makuso peeked his head out a window from a nearby building where he was healing.

'I couldn't even stop 2 of those clones! Here's Ryo who's countering all of them and making it look easy!'

Something caught Makuso's attention while the fight was dragging on. Beneath the invisible plain that Shinji and Ryoku were standing on, there were only 2 shadows, Ryoku's and Shinji's.

'How can there be only 2 shadows with 10 people on the field?'

Then it hit him. None of the clones had shadows. He couldn't tell Ryoku now. Makuso knew that Ryoku wouldn't like it if he put himself in that situation.

"ADMIT IT RYOKU!"

Shinji was going insane. His eyes were vein-y and spread wide open. He and his clones were attacking like madmen.

"YOU'RE GETTING TIRED AREN'T YOU?!"

Ryoku stood there in silence. His eyes were closed, and he parried and deflected every strike that came his way.

"WHY DON'T YOU SAY SOMETHING? ARE YOU DONE ALREADY?"

Suddenly, everything stopped. Ryoku had a hold of the true Shinji's sword in his hand.

"I see. The clones don't have shadows, and they stop when you stop. Fascinating."

Shinji had that same horrified look on his face from before. Makuso actually witnessed this as a 3rd party for the first time. He was shocked that his own brother was able to do such a thing. Then he remembered something else Ryoku told him before they started fighting again.

FLASHBACK

_'Squad 12 made me this specialized shihakusho to amplify my spiritual pressure at my will. It can multiply my already high pressure to a maximum of 4 times its normal power. My mock shihakusho was supposed to suppress and dampen my power. That didn't go over very well.'_

END OF FLASHBACK

'He must be amping that shit up like crazy! A Sage is supposed to be better than elite! There's no way he could be surviving off of raw power alone.'

Ryoku threw Shinji's sword back and all of the clones fell to the ground like ragdolls. And then, totally out of the blue, Ryoku said a phrase that Makuso had never heard him say before.

"Incase this universe in stone. Kokushibyou."

As he said this, the katana he was holding reverted to its blade form and the blade itself shattered. The pieces stayed suspended in the air around Ryoku. He rushed at Shinji, who was trying to shake off a bad headache. The tooth on the handle of the sword began to grow along with the handle itself, which began to elongate. It turned into what looked like a spear, with the tooth, now grown to tremendous proportions for a tooth, as the head of the spear.

As he flew towards Shinji, Ryoku motioned forward with the staff and all of the shards of his former blade stopped moving and pointed towards Shinji. Then, they began to accelerate towards Shinji. He looked up and realizing what was happening, he panicked. He searched around him frantically for his sword. To his dismay, Sakanade was nowhere to be found.

The shards of Ryoku's blade dug into him like needles a second later. Shinji lay there, thinking he was finished if the shards went any deeper into his skin. Luckily for him, they didn't. They pulled out just as the pain was beginning to set in and they went back to Ryoku who was standing near him. He lifted his spear a meter and a half off of the ground. The shards formed a smaller version of his old blade under the place where he lifted the shaft of the spear.

There were still shards of his blade left remaining. Under the place where the tooth/spearhead curved, the remaining shards formed a wicked looking scythe blade. Ryoku's shihakusho started to look like it was on fire, but the cloth was the fire. A wispy dark blue and black aura surrounded him.

"This is my Zanpakuto. Say hi to Kokushibyou."

He brought the scythe end up in a murderous arc and swung down. A strange thing happened after that. The scythe was stopped. It stayed suspended in midair. He looked at Shinji, but his face was covered by a bony mask. He lifted his head and spoke.

A slightly raspy and warped voice came out.

"This is where the fun REALLY begins."

His left hand began to light up red where the blade of Ryoku's scythe was caught.

"Cero."

A wide wave of red spiritual pressure spewed forth from Shinji's hand. Ryoku tried to defend, but it was too much for him to handle. He began to slowly move back with the wave and was sent flying through buildings.

He recovered fast, but the first thing he saw was Shinji's fist in his face. The air around him was moved in a sonic boom-like fashion as he flew backwards again. Shinji kept wailing on him, blow after blow. Ryoku never faded. He just accepted the brutality that Shinji's fists brought upon him. He never tried to break out of the beating, and he never lost his grip on Kokushibyou.

And that's when he snapped.

Shinji threw a left hook at him and Ryoku dodged it. He grabbed Shinji's arm and brought him in for a head butt. As he did that, a liquid-bone material quickly gathered around his forehead. The force of the head butt cracked Shinji's mask and sent him flying into the nearest building. The material began to slowly form over 2/3 of Ryoku's face. There wasn't a line of teeth on his mask like there were on Shinji's mask. Instead, where his nose should be, the was a long horn protruding from it. It was tall enough to go past his hair and sharp enough to penetrate skin. A part of his mouth could still be seen through the side of Ryoku's face where the mask hadn't taken over.

His eyes were different too. One eye was yellow with a black pupil. The other was the same as it always was. He smiled devilishly and evil. Ryoku threw his head back and began to laugh. His voice was raspy and distorted.

Makuso heard this from the building while he was bandaging himself up. He turned his head towards the wicked sound.

'Who's laughing like that? No. That's not a laugh. It's definitely more like a cackle. Is that Ryo? No it can't be... Can it?'

* * *

**So whaddya think? Twister huh? I actually came up with the idea of finishing this chapter before the filler to have it ready. That filler chapter also now holds the record for longest written chapter in terms of words which is good. Over 3000 words! That's pretty good for me. Well, rate and review, all that jazz and I think I might take a writing break for a while. High school band is a lot of work you know. See ya later!**

_**Kokushibyou- Black Death**_


End file.
